La Sempiterna Trova
by Ar-Narwen
Summary: El menú de esa noche incluía una doncella. A la merced de un dragón y sin cazadores a la vista que puedan ayudarla, Hermione se verá partícipe en una leyenda del principio de los tiempos o, será devorada como el plato principal. AU. Dramione.
1. Primer Canto

Harry Potter pertenece a J

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

"**La Sempiterna Trova"**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**

**Primer Canto:**

**La Masacre de Autumn Hill**

_Reuniros gente, os tengo una historia que contar:_

_Por salvajes tierras he viajado, bosques encantados y reinos ocultos al ojo humano._

_Reuniros gente y escuchad, sobre los horrores y padecimientos,_

_Sobre bestias y dragones,_

_Reuniros gente y escuchad… Hoy tengo una historia que contar._

_Cuando el mundo era oscuro,_

_Cuando las bestias rondaban las noches,_

_Cuando el poder no venía de la espada, dicen_

_Enormes bestias arremetieron contra los hombres._

_Bestias grandes y escamosas,_

_Bestias voladoras,_

_Bestias que escupían fuego, dicen_

_Dragones._

Autumn Hill era un conjunto de colinas de diferentes alturas, en cuyas cimas se encontraba el pequeño reino de Lady Ravenclaw.

Lady Ravenclaw había enviudado a los pocos años de casada y en posesión de las tierras de su marido, así como también de una hija cuya edad no superaba los dos años, se había convertido en la máxima autoridad.

Autumn Hill, bautizada así en honor a la estación del año en que el castillo fue creado, mantenía excelentes relaciones comerciales con sus vecinos, así como una alianza en tiempos de guerra. Su centro era el castillo, que se encontraba en la colina de mayor altura, a cuyo alrededor se construía en círculo el resto de las viviendas. Los habitantes de Autumn Hill no superarían los 600 habitantes y tenían una particularidad, todos eran magos.

En los tiempos actuales, magos que no vivían en comunidades exclusivas debían practicar el arte de la magia en secreto y con los pocos conocimientos que se tuvieran. No había escuelas, tampoco expertos en las materias y era por esto que la magia estaba extinguiéndose rápidamente tanto por ignorancia como por el miedo que los _muggles_ le tenían a esta y a sus practicantes. Si bien había algunas aldeas que contaban con un hechicero u hechicera, la práctica no era lo común.

Autumn Hill contaba con familias de antiguos linajes, poseedoras de muchos conocimientos y maestros reconocidos en el arte de pociones y botánica. Era una comunidad tranquila y la benevolencia de Lady Ravenclaw se había convertido en leyenda.

-He oído que los dragones están haciendo estragos en el norte.

-Nadie está a salvo de esos demonios escupe fuego. Viven en lo más alto de las montañas, donde nadie puede alcanzarlos. Destruyen los campos de cultivo por placer, se comen a nuestros animales y parecen incitar al resto de las criaturas oscuras a salir de sus moradas y atacarnos cuando estamos intentando apagar el fuego.

-Tienes toda la razón, son seres aborrecibles y sin corazón. Ojalá dejasen de existir todos y cada uno de ellos, pues ningún bien hacen en nuestras vidas.

-No me sentiría tranquila viviendo en esas aldeas donde atacan regularmente. Celebro la prudencia de Lady Ravenclaw de mandar a llamar a esos cazadores antes de que los dragones lleguen a prestarnos atención.

-La benevolencia de Lady Ravenclaw siempre ha sido muy grande. Ayudar a las aldeas de los _otros_ a costa de su propio oro. No sé cómo sobreviven sin magia para darle una pequeña protección a sus casas o cultivos.

-Aquellas aldeas no perduran mucho tiempo, por eso Lady Ravenclaw ha decidido intervenir y librar a la región de esos demonios.

-Lo que no comprendo es cómo acaban con ellos ¡si la magia no les hace ni cosquillas!

-Mi buena señora, los cazadores de dragones conocen artes que para usted o para mí serían impensables. Sus poderes son incomprensibles y comienzan su entrenamiento desde pequeños. Ocurre lo mismo con Lady Ravenclaw, desde pequeña se rumorea fue más poderosa que los demás. Sólo un estudio constante y severo entrenamiento en el arte de la curación la han llevado a poseer el conocimiento y habilidad que hoy en día no duda en usar a favor de otro.

-Debo decir que los _otros_ me inspiran profunda lástima y a la vez me repugnan. He oído que hacen todo tipo de barbáricos sacrificios para calmar la furia de los dragones con el objetivo que estos los dejen tranquilos. Usted sabe que son criaturas ambiciosas y que pueden ser de cierta manera persuadidos con grandes tesoros, pero nunca se debe una fiar de un dragón, son traicioneros y malignos.

-Celebro la llegada de los señores Potter y Black. Nunca conocí destreza igual y a pesar de que arriesgan sus vidas constantemente, siempre se les encuentra alegres, riéndose de alguna broma.

-Debemos mencionar la espléndida cuna que los precede, no confiaría mi seguridad a un mago cuya cuna no pueda ser rastreada varias generaciones atrás.

-¿Y qué opinas, buena mujer, de la señora Potter? Me pareció terrible que viajara en tal estado, pero me satisface la seguridad de que no podría encontrar mejor asistencia para traer a un niño al mundo que la de nuestra excelencia.

-Esa niña es otro tema. Excelente disposición e imagino gran fortaleza de carácter para viajar con dos hombres cuyo oficio es tan peligroso. Por lo que he observado, es una influencia maravillosa en la impulsividad del joven Black y seguro lo fue también en la del señor Potter antes de que contrajeran matrimonio.

-¿Esas cualidades la excusan, en ese caso, para haber viajado en tal estado?

-No diría que fue lo más prudente, pero cuentan con una alfombra voladora y sabes que ésas son un lujo más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera. Si ni Lady Ravenclaw posee una; podría apostar que la recibieron en pago por algún trabajo y viajando así, entonces puede excusarse la falta de juicio cometida.

Autumn Hill recibió durante el verano al matrimonio Potter y a su buen amigo, el señor Black, contratados para librar a las aldeas aledañas de un dragón que estaba amenazándolas hacía algunos días.

Hospedados en el castillo de Lady Ravenclaw, la señora Potter encontró las comodidades necesarias para pasar las últimas semanas de embarazo en el descanso y tranquilidad que eran necesarias, y al ser madre primeriza mujeres del reino no dejaron de visitarla con el fin de conversar un poco y aconsejarla sobre el gran paso que estaba por vivir.

Lo que en un principio iba a ser un par de meses, se convirtió en unos cuantos años. Los cazadores de dragones habían acabado exitosamente con la bestia y Lily Potter se había encariñado de tal manera con el reino, que Autumn Hill se había convertido en el nuevo hogar de la familia. Sirius Black no había estado del todo de acuerdo con el arreglo, le gustaba deambular por el país, pero era el padrino de Harry y debía velar por el bienestar de su ahijado. Cuando el niño fuera grande, podrían retomar la vida que tanto le gustaba.

A la edad de siete años, Harry Potter era bien conocido en Autumn Hill por sus brillantes ojos verdes y por la predilección que le profesaba a la hija mayor de la familia Granger. Los Granger eran una familia de _muggles_ que se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de tener una hija fuera de lo común. Desamparados al verse expulsados de su última morada, se habían topado por casualidad con un mago de Autumn Hill que reconoció en la pequeña Hermione, la aptitud mágica. Desde ese entonces, vivían en Autum Hill, y aunque ellos no poseyeran magia, al menos tenían la certeza de que su hija se estaba desarrollando en un ambiente donde nadie la miraría extraño ni le temería por sus habilidades.

El arte del exterminio de dragones no se trataba de una práctica extendida. Sólo aquellos lo suficientemente valientes, o cuya codicia fuera más grande que su arraigo a la vida, se entregaban a la tarea de cazar dragones.

El conocimiento que se tenía de las criaturas era muy básico y los secretos que con la experiencia se iban aprendiendo se guardaban celosamente para que otro no se beneficiara de ellos. Por esta razón, Harry tenía estrictamente prohibido mencionar lo que aprendía sobre las temibles criaturas con su mejor amiga.

De esta manera, la existencia en Autumn Hill era pacífica. Sin disturbios ni dragones, sus habitantes comenzaban a relajarse y creer que de una vez por todas, podrían vivir sin miedo. Qué equivocados estaban.

James Potter y Sirius Black se despedían a gritos mientras sus caballos galopaban ladera abajo. Luego de muchos años, volvían a tener avisos de un dragón haciendo de las suyas. Ambos cazadores bullían de emoción ante las nuevas y no necesitaron más de un llamado para ir a ocuparse del problema. Este dragón se rumoreaba, era un gigante plateado y si las habladurías decían la verdad, sería la primera vez que se encontraban con uno de ese tipo. Habían peleado contra verdes, negros e incluso uno rojo que les dio muchísimos problemas, pero un gigante plateado ¡eso era una oportunidad única en la vida! Como buenos profesionales, habían escuchado que los dragones gigantes eran los más feroces y peligrosos, en su carrera no se habían topado con uno, otra razón para estar emocionados sobre este nuevo exterminio.

-¡No puedo creer que por fin vayamos a ver a este dragoncito! –gritó Sirius Black, pasando a la carrera a su amigo.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que creas que puedes ganarme –gritó James azuzando a su caballo para que fuera más rápido.

Ambos cazadores tenían planeado galopar hasta cierto punto que divisado desde Autumn Hill, les serviría como campamento la primera noche. Luego, debían galopar dos días más y si los cálculos de Sirius Black no se equivocaban, cosa que según el aludido nunca pasaba, entonces encontrarían la provincia que estaba siendo atacada.

-¿Qué sabemos de esta bestia en especial? –preguntó James bajándose del caballo e instalando el campamento ayudado por su magia.

-Además que es de los grandes que nunca hemos visto y plateado, sospecho que acaba de tener crías. Según el mensajero, sale diariamente y por períodos muy cortos de tiempo, no puede significar otra cosa –aseguró Sirius.

-Si es de los grandes su cueva debería estar en lo más alto de las montañas, pero si como dices acaba de tener crías, puede que en ese caso estén en una provisional. Es bastante iluso, pero ya nos ha pasado otras veces.

-Tenemos que atacar cuando el dragón macho no esté en la cueva. La hembra debe estar débil y las crías no tienen cómo defenderse contra nosotros.

-Hasta el momento es el mejor plan con el que contamos. Lady Ravenclaw me confió que la provincia es de habitantes no mágicos, lo que nos significa tener que trabajar con más cuidado que de costumbre.

-¿No le habrán dado algún sacrificio para ese entonces? –preguntó Sirius haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Esperemos que nuestra llegada evite que lleguen a esos extremos.

A los diez días de ausencia, Lily Potter comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía que el trabajo no era rápido, pero esta vez tenía un peso en el estómago que le imposibilitaba dormir en las noches y su hijo comenzaba a darse cuenta.

En el reino comenzaron a preocuparse por su salud y Harry fue invitado por la señora Granger a quedarse con ellos un par de días para así, hacerle más fácil el trabajo de llevar la casa a su madre.

Al decimoséptimo día, un mensajero de Lady Ravenclaw llegó a la casa de los Potter con horribles noticias. Sirius Black había vuelto a caballo con el cuerpo de un herido de muerte, James Potter. Con detalles que ofrecer no contaba, pero se pedía la presencia de Lily inmediatamente en el castillo, donde su señoría estaba atendiendo especialmente las heridas de uno de sus héroes.

James Potter no vivió para ver un nuevo amanecer. Sus heridas no pudieron ser curadas, pero si amainado el dolor. Se despidió de su mujer e hijo con todo el amor que por ellos sentía. Hizo prometer a aquél que consideraba como su hermano que cuidaría a su familia como él lo había hecho y antes de dar su último respiro, Harry fue sacado de la habitación para que no viera la muerte y su madre pudiera compartir con su marido un último beso.

-¿Qué pasó, Sirius? –preguntó Lily mientras los sirvientes del castillo perfumaban al muerto y almidonaban la ropa que iba a usar para ser enterrado.

-Con James teníamos la teoría de que el dragón debía tener crías recientes por los extraños hábitos que nos habían descrito. Nos hemos topado algunas veces con que usan cuevas alternativas cuando las crías son pequeñas y este caso no fue diferente. Observamos varios días y esperamos a que el dragón macho saliera de la cueva para atacar a la dragona y a las crías, pero lo que encontramos fue completamente diferente: la cueva resultó ser una alternativa, no tenía tesoro alguno, pero no habían crías recién nacidas y la dragona no se veía por ninguna parte. Encontramos restos de comidas y un conjunto de pieles que deben haberle servido de cama a alguien o algo –Sirius hizo una pausa-, había un niño entre las pieles, no debía tener más de algunos meses y creímos que dormía. De la nada una mujer furiosa se nos tiró encima y comenzó a pegarnos con una piedra. No hubo forma de razonar con ella y explicarle que la liberaríamos, estaba empeñada en defender a la criatura entre las pieles, como si nosotros fuéramos a hacerle algo ¡era humano! –bufó Sirius pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Quiso sacarnos por la fuerza. Logramos reducirla y atarla para llevarla de vuelta a la aldea cuando llegó el dragón macho. Todo fue muy rápido, James y yo comenzamos a atacar y uno de los hechizos dio contra la mujer. Se desmayó y golpeó la cabeza contra una piedra irregular. La sangre brotaba y el dragón macho se volvió loco. No nos quedó más opción que huir antes de que nos quemara vivos. El dragón no nos siguió fuera de la cueva y no lo vimos los dos días siguientes, aunque desde su caverna, los gruñidos y bramidos más horribles se escuchaban. La aldea estaba completamente aterrorizada y nos echó de mala manera diciendo que habíamos molestado al dragón y que ningún tributo iba a ser capaz de calmar su furia. Le ofrecieron tres vírgenes, a las cuales encontraron al día siguiente quemadas en el claro donde las habían ofrecido. Sabíamos que la bestia no iba a aceptar tributo alguno e intentamos decírselos en todos los tonos, pero esa gente puede ser muy terca cuando quiere. El dragón volvió y te lo juro, Lily, nos reconoció. Apenas nos vio, lanzó fuego sobre las casas y voló en nuestra dirección, todo fue muy rápido y antes de que lo hiriéramos, James fue herido. Destruyó la provincia por completo. No comió los animales, tampoco a la gente, sólo los despedazaba ferozmente con sus garras o en su defecto los quemaba. Poco fue lo que pude hacer por mi cuenta y de haberme quedado más tiempo temí que James no llegara vivo. Me devolví con él a todo lo que daba el caballo y eso fue lo que pasó –terminó Sirius con la voz desgarrada.

Los días que siguieron al entierro, en el reino no se vio ni la sombra de los Potter. Sirius Black en cambio, vagaba de un lugar a otro, la sombra de lo que fuera antes. Hasta los animales que pastaban en las laderas se habían enterado del triste suceso y nadie decía una palabra al respecto por respeto a la memoria del héroe caído.

Los ataques del dragón plateado, que seguía rondando la zona, comenzaron a concentrarse cada vez más cerca de Autumn Hill. Los habitantes del reino estaban aterrorizados y si bien contaban con Sirius Black para exterminar a la bestia, cuando la ocasión se presentó fue poco lo que el hombre pudo hacer.

Los tomó por sorpresa en mitad de la noche. Los centinelas juraban que había aparecido de la nada y el fuego ya se esparcía por varias casas antes de que todos los hombres del reino despertaran. El dragón sólo buscaba algo y Sirius Black apostaba su varita a que era venganza.

La gente salía de sus casas aterrorizada, la cola del dragón destruía lo que el fuego no tocaba y con profunda satisfacción aplastaba a quien se cruzara en su camino. Los habitantes del reino sabían lo que tenían que hacer, todos escondidos en el sótano del castillo, rezaban vigorosamente para que los hombres pudieran acabar con la bestia y así sus vidas volvieran a la normalidad.

El primer estruendo en el castillo los alertó. Cuando lo que podía ser sólo tomado como un derrumbe los sorprendió, Lady Ravenclaw, mujer de profunda sabiduría, decretó que lo único posible era la huida. La bestia no sería controlada y ellos no tenían más opción que escapar. Salieron por un pasadizo secreto del castillo que daba hacia lo que a través de los años, se había convertido en un escarpado barranco. Se podía descender, pero a costo de la vida misma.

Los hombres comandados por Black lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo hacia el dragón, pero este no se inmutaba con sus esfuerzos. Debían evitar el fuego y la cola, y por sobretodos las cosas, mantener la cabeza clara. Muchos se hubieran rendido de no ser por sus familias, que contaban con su protección.

-¡No a las escamas! ¡NO apunten hacia las escamas! –gritaba Black, señalando frenéticamente los puntos débiles de la criatura, como un sector del cuello y los costados, justo donde las enormes alas se plegaban.

Harry Potter no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su padrino se quedara luchando solo contra el dragón. Durante años había escuchado las historias en las que su padre y padrino habían acabado con las bestias más fieras y había aprendido de memoria las leyes de un buen cazador de dragones. La primera decía claramente: nunca enfrentarse solo contra un dragón. Sirius estaba yendo en contra de esa ley, tenía que ir en su ayuda.

Se escabulló de las manos de su madre y corrió hacia la entrada del castillo, donde se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres y se veía el fuego brillante ante la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡HARRY! –gritó Lily al notar cómo su pequeño la soltaba de la mano y partía en la dirección contraria.

Tenía que llegar con Sirius, eso era lo único que le importaba. Como era pequeño, no tuvo problemas en escalar por una ventana y salir al aire libre, donde la visión del dragón lo congeló en su sitio. Era gigante, su cola se movía de lado a lado y tenía a un mago en las fauces. Harry sólo podía suponer que el mago estaba muerto.

-¡SIRIUS! –gritó por sobre el ruido para que su padrino lo escuchase.

El dragón soltó a su presa, se quedó quieto y olfateó el aire. Los magos que lo atacaban también se detuvieron, algo estaba pasando. Sirius Black sabía que eso no era una buena señal, el dragón debió haber detectado algo. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando la fuente de distracción de la bestia y ahí, en la entrada del castillo lo vio: Harry estaba de pie, sin moverse, con sus ojos clavados en el dragón.

Un bramido de ira se escuchó en la noche. Un batir furioso de alas elevó a la bestia en el aire, las fauces abiertas a su máximo y los malignos ojos fijos en el pequeño.

-¡HARRY, SAL DE AHÍ!

Sirius no pensó. En una loca carrera, avanzó abriéndose paso como mejor podía hacia su ahijado, que seguía sin reaccionar. El dragón iba a comérselo de un bocado si no llegaba a tiempo. Sacó su espada, un tesoro que Harry y muchos herreros habían admirado a través de los años y lanzando un hechizo escudo alrededor de su sobrino, lanzó el arma hacia un costado del animal.

Un alarido se escuchó, el dragón se desequilibró y alcanzó a herir a Harry con la cola en la frente. El pequeño cayó hacia atrás. Las bestia estaba adolorida y confundida.

-¡HAY QUE ATURDIRLO AHORA!

Haces de luz roja salieron de todos los rincones hacia el dragón, aturdiéndolo y haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente hacia el suelo.

-RETIRADA. NO PODEMOS CONTRA ESTE MONSTRUO, HAY QUE HUIR ANTES DE QUE SE LIBRE DEL HECHIZO, TENEMOS ALGUNOS MINUTOS.

La masacre de Autumn Hill fue una historia que recorrió todos los reinos del país y sus vecinos. Los que lograron sobrevivir se encargaron de difundirla y aquellos fueron pocos. Esa noche, los caminos de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se separaron. Harry, Lily y Sirius se fueron hacia el norte, donde los Black tenían numerosas tierras y los Granger, debieron partir hacia el sur, donde el señor Granger poseía un terreno modesto en una comarca de _muggles._

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**


	2. Segundo Canto

Harry Potter pertenece a J

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Segundo Canto:**

**De compromisos y secretos de familia**

_Cuando el mundo era oscuro,_

_La primera gran batalla entre hombres y dragones iluminó la tierra,_

_El fuego de sus bocas fue condensado en los cielos,_

_Y las tinieblas retrocedieron, así lo dicen._

La comarca de Norland, ubicada en el valle del río Piedra Viva, tenía como frontera norte las Montañas Rojizas. Aquellas montañas, ricas en todo tipo de minerales, eran infranqueables por medios humanos, lo que las hacía una excelente protección contra los bandidos que estaban invadiendo todo el país. A su vez, estas mismas montañas representaban el problema más grande de los habitantes de la comarca. De altura inmedible, ya que se elevaban más allá de las nubes, los numerosos cordones montañosos eran conocidos por ser hogar de dragones.

La familia Granger se había instalado en una pequeña granja de Norland y hacía trece años que vivían en paz. No se habían vuelto a repetir los episodios de dragones y por eso estaban agradecidos. Su familia no había padecido pérdidas en la masacre de Autumn Hill fuera de las materiales y aunque no vivían con el mismo estilo holgado de vida, no tenían de qué quejarse.

Hermione contaba con veintiún años, su entrada en edad casadera, años atrás, despertó la admiración de algunos, pero gracias a su pequeña fortuna, era difícil que las propuestas de matrimonio llegaran al señor Granger. Había continuado su aprendizaje siendo educada por sus padres en lo correspondiente a la magia y a mayor edad, por Albus Dumbledore, uno de los más viejos y respetados de Norland. Al igual que Hermione, Dumbledore compartía el don de la magia, pero por razones que el hombre no quería compartir, ahora sólo se dedicaba a la rama de la curación. Luego de enseñarle todo lo que sabía a Hermione, la había proclamado como una jovencita de intelecto brillante y múltiples capacidades. Esto no fue bien recibido por algunos.

La señora Granger no se preocupaba mucho por la escasa dote que podían darle a su hija mayor, pues ella contaba con inteligencia, habilidad y sensatez de sobra para que cualquier hombre medianamente inteligente la pudiera apreciar. Y si esto no bastaba, entonces tampoco tenía de qué preocuparse, ya que su hija tenía un pretendiente que no la buscaba por sus logros, sino que por ser ella. Este joven se llamaba Ronald Weasley, era el hijo menor de una numerosa familia de poca fortuna, pero excelente corazón.

Los Weasley habían sido los primeros en recibirlos cuando llegaron a Norland. La granja del señor Granger se encontraba apartada del pueblo de Norland, y por eso estaban agradecidos. Como ya no vivían en una comunidad de magos, no tenían quién le enseñara a su hija y los accidentes solían ocurrir a menudo. Verdaderamente era un alivio estar lejos de los ojos ajenos e intolerantes.

La familia Weasley había caído en gracia con la señora Granger apenas los hubieron recibido, pero el descubrimiento que tanto ellos como su hija eran capaces de hacer magia fue lo que cementó una profunda amistad a lo largo de los años.

Hermione siempre había mostrado ser diferente a las demás jóvenes de su edad. No sólo estaba el hecho de que ella era una bruja, sino que sus ideas en aspectos triviales como la correcta economía del hogar o el gusto en vestidos, y en aspectos importantes tales como el matrimonio y la fortuna, estaban completamente fuera de la norma. Aún así, Hermione Granger era feliz. No le importaba tener veintiún años y no estar casada. Sabía que en la comarca aquello no era bien mirado, pero ella le hacía frente con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa. Se necesitaba más que la opinión pública para que ella buscara un matrimonio, se necesitaba un elemento tan importante y sin embargo, frecuentemente mirado en menos: amor.

Esa tarde, Ronald Weasley iba a cenar en su casa, como hacía una vez por semana en respuesta a las numerosas invitaciones que la señora Granger le extendía. Hermione gustaba mucho de la compañía del joven y si bien sus atenciones lograban desconcertarla a veces, otras las recibía con humildad y una sonrisa. Muy dentro de sí, ella sabía de los sentimientos que el joven le profesaba, pero siempre encontraba un pero cuando se ponía a pensar en él.

Durante el tiempo que viajaron de Autumn Hill hacia Norland, la señora Granger les contaba fantásticas historias de príncipes y princesas a sus hijas para hacerlas dormir en la noche. Ninguna historia mencionó dragones, pero sí otras criaturas fantásticas. La parte favorita de las niñas era siempre el rescate de la princesa y el clásico final feliz. Este tipo de historias se le había metido en la cabeza a Hermione y lamentablemente ella era incapaz de visualizar a Ronald Weasley como su príncipe. Si él pedía su mano, Hermione no se la iba a negar, tenía plena conciencia de que quizás fuera su única oportunidad y de esa forma, no sería una carga para su familia. No era que Ronald no despertara ningún sentimiento en ella, lo quería y estimaba como a muy pocos hombres, pero aquellos sentimientos estaban lejos de ser el arrebatamiento que las princesas sentían en los cuentos. Su madre decía que así era la vida real y ella lo entendía. Podía considerarse con suerte de que compartiría su vida con un hombre afectuoso a quien pudiera respetar y querer, no con arrebatamiento, pero sí con profunda ternura y no se viera obligada a aceptar un matrimonio por conveniencia donde sus posibilidades de felicidad serían nulas. No era lo óptimo, pero estaba bastante cerca de convertirse en su propio final feliz.

Los preparativos de la cena salieron tal cual la señora Granger había dispuesto. Esa noche, se había esmerado más que de costumbre en tener una cena espléndida, pues tenían que celebrar un acontecimiento muy feliz. Esa mañana, mientras Hermione acompañada de su hermana menor remendaban vestidos, Ronald Weasley se había presentado en la casa con el propósito de tener una entrevista privada con el señor Granger. Excelentes noticias trajo esta entrevista y si la señorita daba su consentimiento, ambas familias quedarían unidas por el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio.

Hermione no sabía por qué, pero su madre había insistido en que esa noche se arreglara más que de costumbre y por no llevarle la contraria, ella había accedido. Vestía como si fuera de fiesta y a pesar de que se sentía un poco avergonzada de esto, su madre se lo había pedido. Dejó los guantes a un lado para poder peinarse con mayor facilidad, pero lo que el espejo le reflejó cambió la dirección de todos sus pensamientos: no tenía su anillo puesto. Olvidando por completo que Ronald podía estar abajo, Hermione bajó a toda velocidad en busca de su madre para que la ayudara en tan grave asunto.

El anillo perdido era el único recuerdo que tenía de su amigo de la infancia, Harry Potter. Recogido por el padre en la cueva del dragón que acabó con su vida, el anillo había pasado hacia Harry, que se lo había dado a ella el día en que tuvieron que separarse. Hermione nunca se lo quitaba y su repentina desaparición la tenía angustiada.

-Madre ¿ha visto mi anillo por alguna casualidad?

Hermione Granger se detuvo en seco al ver que el invitado de la noche estaba de pie en la sala. Su hermana explotó en risas que no supo disimular y tomándola de un brazo, la obligó a subir corriendo la escalera con ella.

La señora Granger no pudo disimular bien su sorpresa al ver bajar a su hija en tal estado. Su invitado no parecía haber entendido bien lo sucedido y cuando diez minutos después, Hermione volvió a bajar, esta vez peinada y con su anillo en el dedo, le sonrió de tal manera que el incidente no pasó a más.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente de alegría y fluida conversación. Atento como siempre, Ronald establecía temas en privado con Hermione y su madre detenía a su hija menor de que los interrumpiera en una noche tan importante. Luego de la cena, la señora Granger tocó como siempre una melodía en harpa y cuando hubo de tomarse un descanso, Ronald aprovechó para sacar a Hermione al jardín para que pudieran tener una conversación privada.

-Es realmente la noche perfecta –comentó la señora Granger viendo por la ventana a su hija y futuro yerno.

-Me agrada de sobremanera que sea él quien me ha pedido su mano y no otro. Es un joven respetuoso y que la ama. Puede no tener fortuna, pero considero más importante ver a nuestra hija feliz. Con alguien que pueda entenderla en _todos_ aspectos.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, querido. En un principio creí que iba a llevar una vida muy dura teniendo que esconder su naturaleza, pero afortunadamente el destino no quiso tal vida para mi pequeña.

-Hermione es una chica muy afortunada.

-¡Creo que es el momento! –dijo la señora Granger indicándole para que se acercara a la ventana.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso? –preguntó su marido, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Claro que sí. No es propio dejar a una jovencita sola con un hombre, menos durante la noche.

-Creo que este caso amerita un poco de privacidad, querida.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Hermione nunca haría algo que no fuera correcto, la hemos educado muy bien.

El matrimonio se alejó de la ventana y fue a sentarse en los sillones donde su hija menor leía un libro. La espera los tenías nerviosos, pero ambos sabían que Hermione aceptaría la propuesta, era cosa de tiempo.

El compromiso de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger fue recibido con inmensa alegría en Norland. Aquellas chismosas madres de familia no paraban de comentar la buena pareja que ambos hacían y algunos hombres parecían envidiar la posición del novio.

Ron no podía ser más feliz. Después de muchos años anhelando a Hermione, su más grande deseo se estaba realizando. A sus ojos, Hermione no tenía imperfección alguna. Contaba con un fuerte carácter, lo que era importante a la hora de criar una numerosa familia, y Ron quería una tanto o más grande que la suya. Si bien no era una de las bellezas de Norland, su naturalidad resultaba estimulante y la manera en que sonreía con dulzura a quien se cruzara en su camino, lo hacía derretirse por dentro.

Una semana después de anunciado el compromiso, Ron decidió llevar a Hermione a dar un paseo por los bosques alrededor de su propiedad. Cuando había pasado por la granja de los Granger durante la mañana, Hermione estaba muy emocionado y había intentado decirle algo que él no fue capaz de entenderle. Con la curiosidad picada, Ron creyó que un paseo era el momento perfecto para que volvieran a hablar.

-¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana? A pesar de que intentaste explicarme, creo que no fuiste lo suficientemente clara.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron inmediatamente y sonriéndole a Ron, lo tomó un poco más fuerte del brazo.

-Recibí muy buenas noticias –dijo ella.

-¿Y acaso yo no soy digno de oírlas?

-Claro que sí. Esta mañana mis clases han terminado definitivamente. El señor Dumbledore me dijo que no había nada más que pudiera enseñarme y que me encontraba en completa facultad para tener una buena posición en la corte. Dijo que hablaría con la señora Umbridge para que me entrenara y así, en un futuro, yo podría tomar su puesto ¿no te parece maravilloso?

Las tripas de Ron se retorcieron incómodamente. Forzando una sonrisa en su rostro felicitó a Hermione, mientras que pensaba en lo malas que le parecían aquellas noticias.

-Si todo sale tal cual lo dijo el señor Dumbledore, no me veré obligada a estar encerrada en la casa como todas las demás mujeres, Ron. Se me está dando una oportunidad para lograr algo más, y eso me lo he ganado gracias a mi propio esfuerzo. La magia curativa es una rama complicada, pero a la vez ha salvado muchas vidas aquí en Norland. Para mí sería un honor tomar tal puesto.

Ahora Ron tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿Nuestra familia? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No pasará nada, Ron. Tendremos nuestra propia familia –le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa-, y aunque quizás tenga menos tiempo, me aseguraré de cumplir con todos mis deberes.

Ron confiaba en Hermione y sabía que ella podría arreglárselas, aunque la idea no le gustara. Él sabía que su chica no era como las demás, sus ideas en varios aspectos eran completamente inapropiadas para una mujer, pero aún así, era la mujer que amaba y la apoyaría, mientras fuera razonable.

-Ron, estás muy callado ¿pasa algo?

La pareja se detuvo. Hermione examinaba a Ron y él evadía su mirada tratando de no verse muy sospechoso ni incómodo. Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Ron despertó de su trance y la atrajo hacia si con fuerza.

-Te amo, Hermione.

Las hojas de los árboles se movieron violentamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Hermione.

Sin ser esta la respuesta que esperaba, Ron se separó un poco de la chica y bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Las hojas de los árboles se están moviendo de manera inusual y una ráfaga de viento salió de la nada.

-Hermione, no pasa nada. Estamos al aire libre, es cosa de todos los días que haya viento.

-Ron, eso no era viento normal.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento sacudió violentamente los árboles del bosque por el que paseaban. Hermione miró inmediatamente hacia arriba y Ron hizo lo mismo segundos después.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella, el miedo claro en su voz.

-No estoy seguro –dijo Ron, llevándose una mano a los ojos para que el sol no lo cegara-. Se ve como una criatura…

-Por Merlín…

Un agudo chillido se dejó oír en todo Norland, seguido de otra ráfaga de viento y otro chillido más.

-Es un dragón –fue lo último que dijo Hermione antes de pegarse a Ron y esconderse en su pecho.

Aquél fue el primer avistamiento de un dragón por la cercanía de Norland. No atacó esa noche, tampoco atacó al día siguiente, pero siempre estaba sobrevolando los campos de cultivo y el bosque que delimitaba una de las fronteras. Los habitantes estaban nerviosos, todos sabían muy bien lo que estaba por pasarles.

Por orden de Lord Patil, los habitantes de Norland tenían prohibido dejar sus casas luego de la puesta de sol y si el dragón era visto a luz del día, la misma regla debía seguirse. Esto había obligado a Hermione a tener que ocultarse en la casa de la familia Weasley.

La Madriguera, como sus propios habitantes llamaban a su casa, siempre había llamado la atención de Hermione. Aunque se trataba de una familia compuesta únicamente por hombres, el resplandor de la casa no dejaba de sorprender a Hermione, así como tampoco la afectuosa naturaleza de la señora Weasley para con ella.

-Hermione, no te tortures a ti misma y deja tu lugar junto a la ventana. Ver a esa despreciable criatura no te hará ningún bien –dijo la señora Weasley.

Hermione se alejó de la ventana y fue a sentarse a la mesa junto a uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron, George Weasley.

-Estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger puede soportar ver al dragón, mamá –dijo George.

-George Weasley –comenzó a advertir la señora Weasley.

-No es como las demás mujeres que pierden la cabeza cada vez que lo ven, supongo que sabe disimular mucho mejor el miedo.

-¿El dragón no lo afecta? –preguntó Hermione, sentándose a la mesa junto a George.

-No la verdad –respondió él-. No les temo a los dragones, los odio.

Hermione quería comentar algo al respecto, pero creyó que guardar silencio sería lo más sensato, pues ella no tenía tanta familiaridad con los hermanos mayores de Ron.

Otro de los hermanos de Ron entró a la sala, su nombre era Fred y se trataba del gemelo de George. Ambos hombres tenían un parecido asombroso, tanto en apariencia como personalidad, y si la ocasión fuera otra, Hermione estaría disfrutando enormemente su compañía.

-Hermione, no sabía que estabas aquí –la saludó Fred con una inclinación de cabeza-, supongo que se trata de ese desgraciado dragón.

-¡Fred Weasley! Trata a Hermione con el respeto que merece, te he educado mejor que eso –gritó la señora Weasley desde otra parte de la casa.

Fred hizo una mueca, pero volvió a saludar.

-Señorita Granger, no sabía que estaba usted aquí. Me imagino que es por esa bestia, más no se preocupe, en cuanto seamos familia, podré volver a llamarla por su nombre de pila.

El tono que ambos hermanos habían usado para referirse al dragón sorprendió a Hermione. Según lo que ella sabía por parte de Ron, que desde el día en vieron al dragón en el bosque estaba retraído y ausente, Norland no había sido atacado por dragones hacía varios años. Aún así, algo le decía a Hermione que el desagrado que los hermanos sentían por esas criaturas tenía que venir de alguna parte.

Una serie de violentos bramidos se oyeron en el cielo. Sin quererlo, Hermione saltó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Recuerdos de muchos años atrás llegaban a su mente. Aquellos mismo bramidos, ella los recordaba, pues los había escuchado mucho antes, aunque si su memoria no la traicionaba, los que ella recordaban parecían ser un llanto desgarrador.

Fred y George se percataron de la reacción de la chica y en segundo estaban intentando tranquilizarla como mejor podían. Los bramidos se mezclaban con chillidos que hacían doler los oídos, el batir de las alas de la inmensa criatura se podía sentir claramente y Hermione comenzaba a aterrarse.

-Señorita Granger, respire hondo, nada va a pasarle.

La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero intentaba respirar profundamente como mejor podía. Después de tantos años, no podía quebrarse y aún así, las emociones eran más fuertes que el control que tenía sobre ellas.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, el dragón se irá en un par de días –dijo George intentando reconfortarla.

-Claro que no –habló Hermione con voz clara.

Los gemelos subieron una ceja y esperaron a que ella siguiera hablando.

-Lo que ése monstruo está haciendo es un reconocimiento de terreno. Quizás busque algo de su agrado, pero si atacará, siempre lo hacen. Quizás ataque por hambre, quizás por diversión; son bestias sin alma ni corazón. Gustan de destrozar y su ambición es tan alta que son capaces de destruir reinos enteros por un tesoro.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe eso? –preguntaron ambos gemelos.

-Crecí bastante unida a una familia de cazadores de dragones, y aunque no debería saber nada, entre conversaciones una va aprendiendo.

Fred y George iban a preguntar más, pero una sola mirada de parte de la señora Weasley, que se había asomado a ver qué pasaba con la chica, los obligó a guardar silencio contra su voluntad.

Queriendo tomar control nuevamente de sus emociones, Hermione bajó los ojos y jugó con sus manos. Aunque no podía evitar el sentimiento que los chillidos o la visión del dragón le traían, al menos debía tener la entereza suficiente para no preocupar a aquellos que de tan buena gana la recibían en su casa.

En silencio, se dedicó a observar sus alrededores y con mayor atención a Fred y George, buscando aunque sea la más mínima diferencia entre ellos. Ocupada en su inspección, Hermione notó que del cuello de Fred colgaba un retrato pintado a mano de una joven mujer.

-¿Quién es la dama que trae colgando de su cuello, señor Weasley? –preguntó impertinentemente antes de poder morderse la lengua y guardar silencio.

El rostro de Fred se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, pero quitándose el retrato del cuello, se lo pasó a Hermione para que lo pudiera inspeccionar de cerca.

-Ella es mi hermana menor, Ginny. La perdimos hace más de un año ya.

Hermione miraba confundida el retrato de la joven. Tenía gran parecido con su familia y no le extrañaría que su pelo fuera del mismo color que el de sus hermanos, pero para haberla perdido hace más de un año ya ¿no la habría ella conocido?

Fred leyó muy bien la confusión de Hermione y siguió explicándose.

-No tuvo el placer de conocer a mi hermana, ya que ella estuvo pasando mucho tiempo con otros parientes nuestros. Norland no era seguro para ella por la cantidad de bandidos y decidimos que lo mejor sería mandarla lejos –Fred hizo una pausa-. George y yo fuimos a buscarla cuando la decisión fue tomada, pero los pocos días que alojamos con nuestros parientes, bandidos atacaron la provincia, iban en busca de mujeres jóvenes. Ordenamos a Ginny no salir de la casa para poder protegerla mejor, pero ella no nos dejaría solos y salió de todas maneras. Corrimos hacia los bosques, pero nos vimos rodeados, los bandidos la tomaron mientras nosotros nos defendíamos. No sabría explicar bien lo que pasó luego.

-Todo fue confuso y muy rápido –siguió George-, pero gritos se levantaron, además de bandidos, un dragón había hecho aparición cerca de donde los bandidos estaban reuniendo a las mujeres. No lo vimos sobrevolar, pero atacó a los bandidos con ferocidad y entre los muertos, el cuerpo de Ginny debió estar ya que no pudimos encontrar rastro de ella. El resto de las mujeres estaban muy asustadas para poder explicarnos qué sucedió, pero vieron como la bestia tomaba a nuestra hermana y se perdía en los cielos.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero lo que más la sorprendía era el sentimiento de resentimiento que tenía contra Ron por nunca haberle confiado algo tan importante. Estaban comprometidos para casarse, la ceremonia se realizaría en un par de semanas y aún así el no había confiado en ella. Luego de unos momentos de reflexión, Hermione no lo pudo culpar. Ella tampoco había confiado a Ron las razones que la hicieron dejar su último hogar.

Fred y George se pusieron de pie y la dejaron sola sentada a la mesa. Viendo nuevamente el retrato de Ginny, Hermione sintió como el corazón se le contraía. Ella también estaría destrozada si algo así le pasara a su hermana.

No fue sino hasta después de la cena que Hermione pudo dejar la casa de los Weasley. Luego de que el dragón se perdiera en la distancia, la señora Weasley había insistido en que ella se quedara a cenar con ellos y Hermione no pudo negarse. Ron la escoltó hasta su casa y con un abrazo, la dejó en la puerta, despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

En la corte, Lord Patil debatía con su consejo lo que se debía hacer.

-Lo primero es llamar a Harry Potter para que venga a encargarse del dragón antes de que comience a destrozar Norland.

-Ya hemos enviado un mensajero a contratar los servicios del señor Potter, pero mientras tanto, algo debe hacerse.

-Debemos aplacar al dragón con numerosos regalos. Si logramos tentarlo con lo indicado, lograremos que se marche sin dejar mucho caos tras de sí.

-¿Cree que eso sea suficiente, señor? –habló Dolores Umbridge, curandera de la corte de Lord Patil.

-Claro que sí, Dolores. Después de todo, es sólo un dragón.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen.**

Aunque la historia es Draco/Hermione, de él no hemos visto ni la sombra. No se preocupen, todavía falta mucho por decir.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Tercer Canto

Capítulo 3:

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Tercer Canto:**

**El Sacrificio**

_Pero la historia siempre se repite, así dicen._

_Los hombres no aprenden de sus errores._

_Dicen que aquél día ardió la noche,_

_Con grandes llamaradas,_

_Lenguas de fuego no condensadas._

El dragón apareció al ocaso, como siempre lo hacía. Sobrevolando las montañas y el bosque, fue bajando en altura y aumentando la velocidad a medida que se acercaba a la comarca.

El dragón sobrevolaba la comarca al ocaso, como siempre lo hacía.

Un mes después del primer ataque del dragón, Lord Patil, encargado de la comarca, estaba llevando a cabo una reunión con su consejo. Norland no contaba con hombres que pudieran ir a enfrentar al dragón y éste estaba destruyendo todos sus campos de cultivo dejándolos en condiciones precarias para el invierno. Quedaban pocos animales, los que debían ser mantenidos ocultos para que el dragón no se los comiera y aún así, viendo que la comarca no tenía alimento que ofrecerle, la bestia plateada seguía sobrevolando sus tierras y destruyendo sus cultivos obedeciendo a un hambre de otro tipo.

Los campesinos sabían que si el dragón estaba afuera, ellos no debían intervenir mientras se alimentara, pero cada vez la recolección luego del dragón se iba haciendo menos fructífera y su gente reclamaba por una solución. Si el dragón no encontraba animales, empezaría a comer personas.

-La única opción posible es un sacrificio –dijo Dolores Umbridge, curandera de la comarca y parte del consejo de Lord Patil.

-En la comarca no quedan suficientes animales para tentar al dragón y tampoco poseemos tesoros que darle. Ya lo intentamos antes y no dio resultado alguno.

-Debemos sacrificar una doncella –sentenció Dolores.

-Nuestra gente no sacrificará doncellas, Dolores –habló un jefe de familia-. Mientras tengamos otros recursos a nuestro alcance.

-Es la única manera de tranquilizar a la bestia –dijo Dolores, tosiendo falsamente-, sólo con una doncella el dragón se dará por satisfecho y nos dejará tranquilos. Si no hacemos este terrible sacrificio ahora, perderemos mucho más que una vida.

-¿Estás segura de eso, curandera? –preguntó Lord Patil.

-Completamente segura, mi señor. Me duele extremadamente sugerirlo, pero no logro ver otra salida a nuestros problemas.

Lord Patil tenía un semblante grave mientras pensaba esta última y desesperada propuesta. No quería tener que sacrificar a una de las doncellas de la comarca, pero si la misma curandera, cuyas habilidades mágicas venían de Dios mismo –o eso él creía- consideraba que no había otro camino posible…

-Si es la única opción, nosotras lo haremos, padre. Estamos dispuestas a entregarnos con tal de que el dragón deje de atacar nuestras tierras y lleve a nuestra gente a morir de hambre por la falta de abastecimiento para el invierno.

La atención se desvió de Dolores Umbridge hacia las hijas de Lord Patil, las gemelas Padma y Parvati.

Su madre reaccionó inmediatamente.

-¡Claro que no! Ustedes no se ofrecerán como sacrificio a ese monstruo –gritó Lady Patil, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su marido.

-Ahem, ahem, el dragón –comenzó Dolores Umbridge.

-¡Usted se calla y guarda silencio hasta que se le de la palabra! –volvió a gritar Lady Patil, fulminando con la mirada a Dolores, quien no se atrevió a decir otra palabra por el momento.

La animosidad entre la curandera de la corte y Lady Patil era un tema en el que nadie se atrevía a mediar. Lady Patil, mujer extremadamente religiosa y de moral fuerte, veía con malos ojos aquello que el resto creía ser una bendición. No confiaba a en esa mujer, tampoco en sus habilidades. Ella decía ser una curandera, cuya habilidad mágica, dada por el mismo Dios, sólo servía a los fines de disminuir el dolor de otros. Lady Patil la creía una bruja y nadie le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza.

-Madre…

-Ustedes también se callan –ordenó la madre-. Lo que estás pensando es inhumano, una canallada, son tus hijas. ¡No permitiré que las ofrezcas como sacrificio a un monstruo, tú, descorazonado e insensible bastardo!

El consejo miraba en completo silencio a Lord Patil, que no mostraba signos de cólera, sino de profunda desesperación.

-Podemos tentar al dragón con más oro –sugirió un miembro del consejo.

-Tentaremos al dragón con todo el oro que tenemos –dijo Lord Patil-. La casa Patil ofrecerá tres cofres de oro y ustedes ayudarán a llenar otros dos más. De esta manera, nuestros campesinos no se verán más empobrecidos luego de las pérdidas en los cultivos.

El consejo comenzó a hablar en murmullos, todos encontrando la solución más que razonable, pero Dolores Umbridge no estaba dispuesta a donar de su oro para proteger a los campesinos. Tenía que haber una mejor solución al problema, pues ella no se vería empobrecida en ninguna moneda. Además ¿por qué tenía que salvarles el pellejo a los campesinos? Que ellos trabajaran y llenaran los otros dos cofres de oro. Presentada con este dilema, su mente comenzó a trabajar a un paso furioso para hallar una solución y rápido. La idea del sacrificio seguía pareciéndole la mejor de todas, pero no sería aceptada a menos que presentara a una candidata ideal y que no fueran las gemelas Patil.

¿Qué características debía tener una doncella que se sacrificara? Pureza, debía ser virgen, inteligencia, belleza y nobleza. Era bien sabido que entre mejor la sangre, más satisfecho quedaba el dragón ¿pero quién cumplía estos requisitos? La parte de la nobleza era lo que más la complicaba.

Mientras el consejo deliberaba y sacaba cuentas, Dolores, anormalmente silenciosa, repetía todos los nombres de las doncellas casaderas de la comarca. Una a una las iba descartando por un detalle u otro. Tenía que elegir con delicadeza y debía acertar a la primera.

¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

Dolores sonrió en extremo complacida con su idea. Sí, Hermione Granger era la candidata indicada, o mejor dicho, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella de una buena vez. Hacía más de un mes, Albus Dumbledore, el otro mago de la comarca de Norland, le había dicho que la chica estaba lista para tomar su puesto. Su habilidad e inteligencia la excedían con creces y el trato que tenía con la gente era mucho mejor. Dolores se tuvo que morder la lengua y decir que comenzaría a preparar todo para entrenar aún más a la chica. Lo que el viejo idealista de Dumbledore no sabía, era que ella no perdería su puesto y posición por nada del mundo.

Solo quedaba un pequeño problema por resolver: Hermione Granger quedaba descartada como candidata por el compromiso que tenía con el menor de los Weasley, eso era un obstáculo en sus planes, pero todo se haría como ella lo quería.

-Sarah Granger –dijo Dolores fingiendo sentir un enorme dolor.

El consejo volvió a guardar silencio cuando la voz de Dolores Umbridge interrumpió los cálculos que estaban haciendo.

-Sarah Granger sería la candidata perfecta para un sacrificio. Es virgen, su inteligencia admirable y una disposición impecable. No diremos que su belleza sea equiparable a la de Parvati o Padma, pero bien arreglada, deslumbrará en la noche, y en cuanto a su rango, la familia Granger era muy respetada en Autumn Hill. Por si fuera poco, la chica posee un corazón cariñoso y no dudará en entregarse para salvar su comarca.

Dolores Umbridge sonrió satisfecha al ver cómo el consejo se replanteaba la idea de un sacrificio.

-¿No es Sarah aún muy pequeña?

-Me temo que se trata todavía de una niña.

-Es verdad –comenzó Dolores meditando muy bien su próximo movimiento-, pero eso la hace aún más ideal. No sólo su cuerpo es puro, sino que su mente también.

Un silencio incómodo se impuso en el consejo. Aunque algunos de los jefes de familia no aprobaban la idea del sacrificio, el último golpe de la curandera los convenció de inmediato.

-A falta de candidatas, tendremos que usar el método tradicional y sacrificar a tres doncellas que serán elegidas al azar. De esta manera, cumpliremos todos los requisitos.

Los jefes de familia se pusieron nerviosos, aquellos que tenían hijas comenzaron a sudar frío y Dolores Umbridge sonrió para sus adentros.

-Sarah Granger será.

El consejo aprobó la idea y se dejaron los preparativos en manos de Dolores Umbridge. Ella los haría encantada.

Pasada la medianoche, un grupo de hombres acompañaba a Dolores Umbridge con antorchas en las manos hacia la granja de la familia Granger. Entraron por la fuerza, se adentraron en las piezas y ataron a todo el que encontraron. Tres hombres entraron en la pieza donde la elegida debía estar durmiendo y no se equivocaron, la figura de la chica se realzaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

La tomaron por la fuerza, despertándola violentamente y arrastrándola hacia la entrada como a una criminal cualquiera. Sarah pateó, gritó e intentó librarse de los hombres que habiéndola tomado por sorpresa, no le dieron tiempo a correr. Gritó por su padre, gritó por su madre, gritó por su hermana mayor para que viniera a salvarla, pero lo único que encontró cuando la dejaron en una habitación iluminada fue la maligna sonrisa de Dolores Umbridge.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó confundida y con los ojos acuosos.

-El consejo te ha elegido para ser sacrificada al dragón. Mañana al ocaso te entregaremos y así el dragón dejará de destruir nuestras tierras y aterrorizar a nuestra gente.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó Hermione indignada-. ¡Claro que no harán tal cosa! No pueden disponer así de la vida de una persona.

Sarah miró hacia atrás, de donde venía la voz de su hermana y se asustó aún más al ver a su familia atada de pies y manos.

-Esto no la incumbe a usted, señorita Granger. No tiene por qué temer, su compromiso la ha dejado libre de toda responsabilidad. Debería sentirse orgullosa de lo que va a hacer su hermana.

Dolores apuntaba a matar. Atacaría a la nobleza de la mayor de las Granger sin misericordia.

-¡Mi hermana no será entregada como un animal a esa bestia! –gritó Hermione intentando ponerse de pie, pero sin lograrlo en absoluto.

-¿Y dejarás morir a toda la comarca por tu egoísmo? –preguntó la mujer sin perder la calma. Hermione Granger estaba donde la quería-. ¿Acaso la vida de tu hermana es más importante que la de toda la comarca? No me juzgues mal, niña. Esto nos duele tanto a nosotros como a ti –aquí la sonrisa de Dolores desmintió sus palabras-, pero debemos hacerlo por el bien común.

-Yo tomaré su lugar.

-¡Hija, no te entregues, tu vida vale mucho más que esto! En cualquier momento llegará un cazador de dragones que acabe con el problema.

Hermione guardó silencio y dudó por unos minutos.

-Te dejaré la opción a ti, querida –Dolores sonrió con maldad-. Te sacrificas tú o sacrificamos a tu hermana, que por ser más joven, puede que el dragón quede más satisfecho.

Aquellas palabras ejercieron la magia que Umbridge sabía que producirían en la chica dejándola con una penosa elección. Hermione miró a su familia, su hermana temblaba a la luz de las antorchas y su madre tenía lágrimas cayendo furiosamente de sus ojos. ¿Qué hacer en un caso como éste? Estaba claro que no quería morir, pero jamás dejaría que una mujer como esa entregara la vida de su hermana.

-Lo haré.

El fuero interno de Dolores dio un salto de felicidad al oír aquellas palabras. Para que el sacrificio fuera efectivo, la doncella debía ir voluntariamente o al menos, entregarse por los suyos. Ahora que la mayor de las Granger se entregaba libremente, su plan estaba resuelto. Se desharía de aquella usurpadora y de la bestia en una sola movida.

Hermione fue separada de su familia sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse de ellos. Lo que quedaba de la noche la pasaría en vela en la capilla de Lord Patil, como parte de los preparativos del sacrificio. Durante el día ayunaría, permitiéndosele unos sorbos de agua antes del ocaso. Sería entregada al dragón vestida de blanco, el color virginal, y arreglada como toda una princesa. En esto, no se escatimarían gastos, ya que era parte del ritual entregar a la doncella como si fuera el día mismo de su matrimonio. A la vez, no podría tener contacto con su familia, menos con su ex prometido, no fuera el arrepentimiento a entrar en su alma y cambiar su opción de entregarse voluntariamente. Umbridge sabía que de lo último no debía preocuparse, pero como era una excelente excusa para hacer sufrir aún más a la chica, insistió en que las reglas al respecto eran sumamente estrictas cuando la señora Granger quiso ver a su hija para poder darle un último abrazo y asegurarle que la quería por sobre todas las cosas.

La noche no fue tan larga para Hermione como resultó el resto del día. Su impuesta soledad la angustiaba y aunque quería deshacerse en lágrimas, no lo hacía por razones que escapaban de su entendimiento. Ayuno o no, su estómago hubiera sido incapaz de retener alimento alguno siempre y cuando este bajara por su garganta. No rezó como se suponía que debía hacerlo ¿cuál era el caso? En cosa de horas moriría, Dios le perdonaría que en sus últimos momentos renegara un poco de su fe.

El sol se ponía a las seis de la tarde. Tres horas antes, Hermione fue trasladada a la antecámara donde la bañarían, perfumarían, vestirían y maquillarían para luego terminar los ritos y ser llevada al bosque para que la bestia la devorara.

El hombre que hacía los ritos, a quien Hermione conocía desde su llegada a Norland, no pudo sostenerle la mirada e hizo la ceremonia con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Con la última bendición, le levantó la cabeza con una mano y la miró lleno de compasión. Hermione, por su parte, lo fulminó con la mirada, entre indignada y asqueada que él se prestara para tales brutalidades.

Fue llevada al bosque con una delicadeza digna de una princesa, muy al contrario de cómo la habían tratado el día anterior. Esto también enfurecía a Hermione, más a medida que se acercaba al bosque, la ira dejaba su alma para ser reemplazada por un agudo dolor. No volvería a ver a su familia y no se había despedido de Ron.

Fue atada de pies y manos. La arrodillaron en medio del claro del bosque, y ataron su cuerpo a una estaca de grandes dimensiones que le imposibilitaría soltarse. A sus pies, pétalos blancos la rodeaban y dos velas aromáticas a cada lado le servían como única indicación del posible tiempo que le quedaba con vida. El aroma de las velas era fuerte y luego de unos minutos la tenía mareada, cualquier esperanza que hubiera abrigado de que el dragón no la notara, desaparecieron cuando entendió para qué eran las velas.

Como si se burlara de ella, el sol tardaba lo que quería en desaparecer, alargándole los últimos minutos y el miedo que le tenía al dragón.

-¡HERMIONE!

Hermione levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Ron llamándola desde el bosque. Por miedo al dragón, su escolta se había marchado después de dejarla bien atada y como nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido para acercarse a ella faltando tan poco para el término del ocaso, Ron la encontró, jadeante, pero con la varita en la mano. Junto a él venía su hermana, ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Te sacaré de aquí.

Hermione lo miró llena de tristeza y ternura.

-No puedo permitírtelo.

-¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO! ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿Qué hay de nosotros, de nuestro futuro juntos? ¡¿Tan poco valgo para ti?!

-Hermione –lloró Sarah a su lado-, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que irte. ¡Tú tienes magia, puedes escapar de aquí! No quiero que te mueras.

-Sarah, es imposible. ¡Vendrán por ti! ¿Quién te defenderá?

-¡YO LO HARÍA! –gritó Ron furioso de que Hermione no estuviera pensando en él.

Hermione no quería tener que pasar por algo como esto, herir a Ron la desgastaría más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido que sufrir ese día, pero tener a su hermana ahí, cuando faltaban minutos para su final, aquello le destrozó el poco corazón que le quedaba.

-Ron, por favor, tienes que entenderlo. No había otra opción. Debes llevarte a Sarah de aquí, asegúrate de que nada le pase a ella ni a mi familia. Todo esto es por Dolores Umbridge, no dejes que ella le haga daño a mi familia.

-Pero si la estás dejando ganar, Hermione –dijo Ronald derramando lágrimas libremente.

-Ron, tienes que hacerlo por mí. Por lo que pudo ser de nosotros –le suplicó Hermione con los ojos.

Ronald suavizó la mirada y empuñó las manos. Ya casi no quedaba sol, tenía que apurarse.

-Pudimos haber tenido una vida tan buena.

-Lo siento.

-Te amo.

-Por favor, dile a mis padres que los quiero mucho, que enfrentaré esto sin miedo y que no desesperen, nos volveremos a ver. Sarah, no debes culparte por esto, no tienes la culpa de nada. Solo… ten una vida feliz. Yo estaré velando por ti.

Sarah rompió en histérico llanto y Ron tuvo que tomarla en brazos para poder alejarla de Hermione, mientras cargaba con el propio peso de que la mujer que debía ser suya, le era arrebatada de la manera más cruel.

El sol desapareció por completo del cielo y los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y con una mirada desesperada instó a Ron a que se fuera antes de que el dragón llegara.

Con una última mirada, Ronald se fue, guardando en su mente la imagen de Hermione como nunca la volvería a ver y tomando como misión personal el cuidar de la familia Granger.

Completamente sola, Hermione clavó la vista en el suelo y comenzó a esperar. Las velas seguían consumiéndose, el aroma envolviéndola y de cierta manera, intoxicándola.

WHUMP.

El ruido la alertó.

WHUMP. WHUMP. WHUMP.

Hermioné miró hacia el cielo, temiéndose lo peor. El bosque a su alrededor se movía, las hojas cantaban su última melodía y ella no podía despegar los ojos del cielo. Un reflejo plateado llamó su atención.

El dragón plateado.

El terror se apoderó de cada músculo de Hermione.

_Los niños lloraban y las mujeres con voces enérgicas los instaban a seguir caminando. Su madre la tenía firmemente tomada de una mano y a su hermana la llevaba en brazos. Estaba confundida y cansada, no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero debían dejar el castillo porque un dragón estaba destruyendo sus casas._

El dragón sobrevolaba el bosque majestuosamente, cada definido músculo de su cuerpo se movía en perfecta sincronización con sus enormes alas. Las movía de arriba abajo con una ligereza increíble y luego planeaba, mostrándose como una vanidosa criatura.

_-¿Mamá, cómo son los dragones?_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Hermione?_

_-Harry dice que no me puede contar nada de los dragones y yo quiero saber cosas de ellos._

_-Los dragones son criaturas malvadas. Bestias gigantes que pueden volar por el cielo y escupir fuego de sus bocas. Suelen destruir los campos de cultivo y comerse nuestros animales. Debemos tener mucho cuidado cuando se trata de dragones, Hermione._

_-¡Los dragones son feos! –concluyó enérgicamente Hermione._

Algo en el vuelo y en los movimientos del dragón tenían a Hermione distraída. Lo observaba con fascinación y luego de unos minutos no le quedaba más opción que admitir la verdad. Al contrario de lo que había creído toda su vida, los dragones eran hermosos.

'¡No!' se reprimió mentalmente. 'Este monstruo piensa tragarme viva. Eso esta muy lejos de ser hermoso.'

Incólume, el dragón fijó sus ojos en el cuerpo arrodillado de la doncella. En ese momento, sintió como si los ojos de la bestia se internaran dentro de ella. Su alma se sentía vulnerable, su cuerpo la exponía ante aquellos ojos que no pestañeaban y aunque quería gritar, la voz no le salía.

El dragón iba bajando con enormes aleteos de sus alas, mandando ráfagas de viento contra los árboles. Hermione hiperventilaba al verlo acercarse hacia ella cada vez más. Ya cuando el encuentro era inevitable, respiró hondo y le habló con toda la firmeza que poseía a la bestia.

-¡No te tengo miedo!

_Las ruinas de Autumn Hill se apreciaban claramente a la distancia. El señor Granger se les había reunido hacía muy poco explicándoles que debían buscar refugio inmediatamente porque el dragón estaría aturdido unos minutos, si es que no había despertado ya. La señora Granger le tenía prohibido a sus hijas el mirar hacia atrás y Hermione no pensaba desobedecerle, pero un resplandor llamó su atención y sólo girando un poco la cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a silueta de la bestia, extendiendo sus alas al máximo y chillando hacia el cielo._

_El dragón parecía estar triste y esos gritos sólo podían significar que estaba llorando. No dijo esto a su madre, por miedo a lo que pudiera decirle por haber mirado hacia atrás, pero aquél pensamiento siguió rondando en su cabeza mientras sus padres corrían llevándolas a ellas en brazos, en busca de refugio._

El dragón puso su cabeza a la altura de sus ojos y resopló, el humo que salía de sus narices la envolvió por completo y un grito de extremo terror salió de su garganta. Los ojos del animal brillaron complacidos y girando su cabeza alrededor de su cuerpo, siguió examinándola.

-¡HERMIONE!

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo unos segundos. Por entre los árboles, Sarah salió a su encuentro, seguida muy de cerca por Ron.

-¡SARAH!

No pudo hacer más que gritar. El dragón, alertado seguramente por el olor de dos humanos más, dejó la inspección que estaba haciendo de Hermione y aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo se dirigió a Sarah, que estaba siendo cubierta por Ron, cuya varita en alto era lo único que lo separaba de las fauces del dragón.

Hermione se retorcía con violencia, pero las cuerdas que la tenían firmemente atada no cedían. Incapaz de hacer algo y obligada a ver en primera fila como dos de sus seres más queridos eran devorados, luchó con aún más vigor, pero no consiguió más que hacer sangrar sus muñecas.

El dragón dejaba salir humo por la nariz, y a pesar de que no se movía, se veía mucho más atemorizante de lo que había sido antes.

Ron por su parte, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la bestia. Recordando todos los hechizos que sabía, buscaba el más efectivo para una ocasión así.

Un haz de luz azul impactó con la cabeza del dragón.

Hermione se olvidó de respirar, Sarah lanzó un grito y Ron comenzaba a gritar una segunda encantación, cuando la bestia bramó y lanzó fuego hacia donde estaban Ron y Sarah.

Hermione volvió a tirar con todas sus fuerzas, su magia descontrolándose y soltándola de las cuerdas. Corrió hacia donde Ron había empujado a Sarah para no ser abrasados por el fuego y se puso delante de ellos, actuando como un escudo.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS! –gritó Hermione, y aunque esto iba para Sarah, no se atrevió a darle la espalda al monstruo que tenía delante de ella.

El dragón volvió a lanzarles fuego, y en los pocos segundos que tuvieron para apartarse del camino, Hermione se torció el tobillo y cayó al suelo.

El claro del bosque estaba en llamas, Ron había sido alcanzado por estas y presentaba una horrible quemadura en una de sus piernas. Hermione y Sarah estaban a salvo del fuego, pero la mayor de las Granger no podía levantarse y su hermana no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para moverla por si sola.

-Sarah, tienes que salir de aquí.

-No puedo Hermione, no puedo dejarte aquí. De verdad lo intenté pero yo—

Sarah se interrumpió y ambas hermanas miraron hacia donde el dragón le mostraba los grandes y blancos colmillos a Ron. Con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, Hermione intentó ponerse de pie antes de que la bestia le arrancara a Ron la cabeza de una mordida. Más, su tobillo no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con ella y con un gemido de dolor, volvió a caer al suelo, donde Sarah lloraba e intentaba arrastrarla hacia unos árboles.

-¡Salgan de aquí! –rugió Ron, haciéndose a un lado, rengueando, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al dragón.

Sarah comenzó a tirar de Hermione con la fuerza de los desesperados, Hermione se arrastró como pudo por sobre el suelo, el vestido enredándosele entre las piernas y el blanco inmaculado ennegreciéndose con la tierra y el polvo. Ron volvió a lanzar una seguidilla de hechizos contra el dragón, pero éste dio una vuelta con rapidez y con la cola, lo empujó contra el tronco de unos árboles dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡RON!

La bestia se arrastraba hacia las dos mujeres, sus ojos fijos en ellas y sus fauces echando humo. Hermione creía que el corazón se le iba a detener en ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía que alejar a la bestia de su hermana, por lo que se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer al suelo al poner su maltrecho pie en contacto directo con el suelo, corrió como pudo en la otra dirección.

_-¿Por qué siempre visten de blanco a las mujeres que van a ser entregadas a los dragones?_

_-No te lo puedo decir._

_-Por favor, Harry._

_-Papá y Sirius dicen que eso es algo que los muggles hacen. Sirius dice que es de muy mal gusto y luego dijo otra cosa que no entendí muy bien y mi papá lo miró con mala cara –Harry miró a Hermione unos segundos-, ¿segura que no vas a decir nada?_

_-Segura._

_-Papá dice que lo hacen porque siempre se ha hecho así, pero que para las mujeres es peor, porque los dragones se sienten atraídos por los colores brillantes. Es por eso que tienen grandes tesoros._

_Hermione reflexionó un poco las palabras de Harry._

_-¿Entonces sería mejor vestir a las mujeres de otro color?_

_-Si no quieres que el dragón te coma, entonces sí._

El dragón bramó con fuerza inusitada. Comenzó a mover sus alas furiosamente extinguiendo y a la vez, avivando el fuego que tenía el claro consumido casi por completo. Sus ojos brillaban con furia, sus garras afiladas sobresalían de sus patas y la luz de la luna sobre sus escamas lo hacía ver aún más terrible. Sin dudarlo un momento, se lanzó hacia Hermione, que afirmándose torpemente contra los árboles, intentaba escapar.

Elevándose un poco más en el aire, el dragón estiró una de sus patas y tomó a su presa, sin aplastarla, pero tampoco siendo gentil con ella. La chica comenzó a gritar como alma en pena, pero a mayor altura y velocidad, se le hacía imposible respirar. Sus pulmones estaban helados, su garganta cerrada y como único consuelo se agarraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierto sentido dependía, de los escamosos dedos del dragón, cuyas garras comenzaban a hacerle heridas en todo el cuerpo.

El dragón lanzó un chillido ensordecedor y como si eso fuera poco, una oleada de calor le quitó a la chica el poco color que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

De contar con luz natural, Hermione podría ver bajo suyo el hermoso paisaje que constituía su tierra natal: verdes colinas, el curso del río Piedra Viva y la solemnidad con que las Montañas Rojizas se erigían en el sector. Dadas las circunstancias actuales, no fue capaz de apreciar nada de esto. Se había desmayado al comienzo del paseo.

Lejos quedó la comarca de Norland, lejos quedaron Ron y Sarah, cuya última visión de Hermione fue la de una presa.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**

Un poco de acción para comenzar a poner en movimiento gran parte de la trama. Ojalá les haya gustado.


	4. Cuarto Canto

Harry Potter pertenece a J

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Cuarto Canto:**

**La Cueva del Dragón**

_Escuchadme hoy, no vayáis a equivocaros,_

_Escuchadme hoy gente, pues lo que tengo que narrar_

_Os alegrará el alma y conmigo os hará cantar._

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y no sabía por qué. Se hizo un ovillo y en aquella posición, intentó encontrar el calor que su piel no estaba reteniendo, pero todo era inútil, el aire helado arremetía contra ella una y otra vez y el castañeo de sus dientes ya se le había hecho habitual. No se podía dormir con frío. Negándose a abrir los ojos, estiró las manos en busca de algo con qué cubrirse, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano, pues no había nada a su alcance.

-Que frío hace aquí –dijo en voz baja, tanteando en la oscuridad el lugar donde debían estar las sábanas.

Algunas noches le pasaba que las pateaba y estas caían de su cama, pero nunca le había sido tan difícil encontrarlas. Después de mucho tantear, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la superficie que tocaba su mano no era la de su cama, sino de algo frío y duro. Una señal de cuidado se disparó en su mente, sus instintos la pateaban con fuerza inusitada para que saliera de donde quiera que estuviera y el frío que entumía su cuerpo por completo despertó otro tipo de miedo. Intentó observar su cuerpo, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía. Con manos torpes se fue tocando lentamente, pero a diferencia de que lo se podía esperar, no vestía ropa alguna.

'¡Qué significa esto!' pensó indignada y al mismo tiempo, avergonzada. Antes de hundirse en un discurso mental sobre lo impropio de su situación y la falta de decoro de quien la hubiera desvestido, Hermione recordó que al fin y al cabo, no se trataba de un alguien, sino que de un _algo_: un _dragón._

Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío y sus pensamientos se dispararon en mil direcciones. Fuertes tiritones quebraron el poco movimiento de su cuerpo, ya sea por el frío, ya sea por el miedo. Recuerdos de unas horas que preferiría olvidar asaltaron su mente y el dolor de perder su vida se instaló en su corazón obligándola a quebrarse en un amargo llanto.

Hermione lloró hasta que no le salieron más lágrimas. Se pasó una mano por los hinchados ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas como mejor podía y recuperando un poco de compostura, comenzó a pensar en su situación y en el siguiente paso a dar. No podía darse por vencida, uno porque ella no era así y dos, porque estaba a punto de congelarse.

Intentó ponerse de pie de un golpe, pero un dolor en su tobillo y costado la hicieron desistir de tal acto. El tobillo lo recordaba y ojalá se tratara únicamente de una torcedura. El dolor en su costado era agudo, se palpó con dos dedos, tal y como le había enseñado Dumbledore en la comarca, y cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con líquido que no podía ser otra cosa que sangre, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su respiración se entrecortó. Seguramente el movimiento le había abierto la herida o ya estaría desangrada. Debía buscar algo con qué detener la hemorragia y rápido.

Hermione siempre se había comportado de manera racional ante los problemas, una de las cualidades que Dumbledore había elogiado en ella para enseñarle el delicado arte de la curación. El problema en el que se encontraba ahora, si bien de medidas desproporcionadas desde su punto de vista, debía ser tratado de la misma manera. Había muchas interrogantes y lo más seguro era que poco tiempo para atenderlas, por lo tanto, primero lo primero, estaba viva por el momento y debía hacer algo por mantener esa condición.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, una mano en el costado y la otra tanteando en la oscuridad hacia donde debería toparse con una muralla. Después de tres pasos que amenazaron con hacerla caer al piso si seguía forzando su tobillo, Hermione dio con una de las murallas y manteniendo siempre el contacto con la fría piedra, comenzó a caminar.

Gracias a la oscuridad y a un sentido de la orientación completamente inútil ya que no tenía la menor hacia dónde quedaba el norte, la única opción que le iba quedando era avanzar hasta no poder más o si tenía suerte, encontrar algo con lo que poder atender a sus heridas.

El silencio, combinado con el frío y el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en una carga muy pesada para el cuerpo de Hermione. Su resolución y ganas de vivir hacían lo posible por obligar a sus piernas a dar pequeños pasos y no detenerse. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que si dejaba de caminar, sería para siempre.

A paso lento avanzó por la cueva ignorando como mejor podía pequeños obstáculos con los que sus pies se topaban en el suelo. No quería pensar en nada que no fuera encontrar un poco de tela para detener la hemorragia, de esta manera se distraía del dragón, sus alrededores y la visión de los enormes dientes de la bestia desgarrando su piel, haciendo correr su sangre por su lengua, quebrando sus huesos como simples espinas…

Hermione se estremeció y respiró hondo un par de veces para borrar la horrible imagen de su retina. No le estaba resultando para nada. Cada paso que daba la llevaba a imaginar horribles y dolorosas muertes a merced del dragón. No podía dejar de temblar y se sorprendía que con el frío que sentía, fuera capaz de sudar como lo estaba haciendo. Al paso que iba, moriría de un ataque de pánico. Quizás eso fuera lo mejor, así no sentiría al dragón mascándola una y otra vez.

'Tengo que salir de aquí' se comenzó a repetir una y otra vez, como una mantra. 'Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que sa…'

Hermione recargó su peso contra la muralla y sintiendo como la conciencia se le escapaba entre los dedos, cayó al suelo.

Abrió los ojos con dejadez, decir que le dolían hasta las pestañas no podía ser una exageración. Sabía que tenía que seguir en la endemoniada cueva ¿habría muerto de frío, de dolor o se habría desangrado? Seguramente por como se sentía seguía viva. Era la única explicación, el cielo no podía ser tan cruel ¿o es que se había ido directo al infierno? Ésa tenía que ser la única posibilidad.

-Al fin despiertas.

'Esto no está bien. ¿No debería estar sola y sufriendo? ¿Por qué tengo que estar sufriendo y acompañada? ¡Sólo quiero dejar de sentir todo esto!'

-De nada te sirve fingir. Tu respiración agitada te delata. Además, veo muy bien en la oscuridad.

Hermione intentó responder algo, lo que fuera con tal de callar esa voz y sufrir sola y por la eternidad. Era lo mínimo que se merecía, después de morir por la culpa de un dragón, al menos deberían darle la oportunidad de estar sola.

-Si es así como quieres jugar.

Hermione fue levantada por uno de sus brazos sin delicadeza alguna. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y tuvo que soportar todo su peso en una de sus piernas gracias a su tobillo lastimado.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó con voz rasposa y conciente de que seguía viva y no estaba sola.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue que la mano que hacía posible que ella se mantuviera de pie, la soltara y ella volviera al suelo.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? –preguntó mirando hacia la figura que la había dejado caer rudamente al suelo. Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente adolorida.

El silencio se prolongó después de su pregunta, pero esta vez, no se iba a quedar sin que le respondieran un par de cosas.

-Dije que cuál era tu problema –hizo una pausa para tomar aire-. Cuando hago una pregunta espero una respuesta.

Nuevamente silencio. Hermione se afirmó como mejor pudo de la pared y se puso de pie con dificultad. Estaba cansada de ser ignorada, en ese caso prefería estar sola.

-Puedes ponerte de pie sola. Eso nos facilitará bastante las cosas. Camina no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Hermione estaba por decir unas cuantas acertadas y vulgares palabras que una mujer bien educada como ella no debería ni conocer, pero no tuvo tiempo. Quien sea que estuviera con ella, y estaba segura por su voz de que se trataba de un hombre, había sacado a relucir su curiosidad. ¿Para qué se les estaba acabando el tiempo?

-¿Por qué debería seguirte? –preguntó recelosa y sin moverse de su lugar.

Esperaba recibir nuevamente silencio, pero la voz le dio una risa forzada y burlona. La verdad es que prefería el silencio.

-Deberías preguntarte qué pasaría si no me sigues.

-¿Cómo sé que no me llevas donde el dragón para que me coma?

-No lo sabes.

Ésa era justamente la respuesta que no se esperaba. ¿Debería seguirlo o tomar la dirección contraria y alejarse lo más posible? Lo que decidiera, tenía mucho que perder y era ridículo que ese hombre estuviera ayudando al dragón, esas bestias no serían capaces de ver a un humano como algo diferente a una presa, un jugoso pedazo de carne, un bocado antes del almuerzo, quizás hasta el postre. Cerró los ojos con asco y se llevó una mano a la boca en caso de que su estómago decidiera vaciarse ante las imágenes que su activa imaginación creaba.

-Camina.

Mientras Hermione le iba siguiendo el paso como podía, su mente comenzaba a divagar sobre otros aspectos. Al despertar no lo había notado, pero estaba vestida, ligera e inapropiadamente, pero ropa era ropa y no se iba a estar quejando de ello. Además de su nuevo atuendo su costado estaba vendado, mal hecho, pero había logrado detener la hemorragia y nuevamente no se iba a estar quejando de haber recibido ayuda. Tenía que tratarse de ese hombre que iba delante de ella cuyos modales dejaban mucho que desear, si no fue él quien la vistió y vendó, este punto intentaría olvidarlo lo más pronto posible, se sentía mortificada de que quizás la hubiera visto desnuda, entonces eso significaría que había más gente en la cueva. Hermione no estaba segura de poder lidiar con más gente en su estado. Ojalá el dragón no estuviera preparando una especie de banquete a base de seres humanos.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Hermione, necesitando un pequeño descanso. Su tobillo no podía más.

-Sigue caminando.

-No creo que pueda seguir caminando –respondió Hermione, deslizándose hacia el suelo y examinando a base de tacto su maltratado tobillo. Estaba hinchado, muy hinchado, fuera de eso el resto era un misterio.

-No me importa.

Por segunda vez ese día o noche, Hermione no podía estar segura ya, fue levantada bruscamente por un brazo y esta vez, ya que no podía caminar bien, el hombre la arrastró a trastabillones, abusando de su fuerza y de la poca energía que Hermione tenía en ese momento.

-¡Suéltame! –se quejó Hermione, intentado alejarse de él.

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes, madame.

Tal y como lo quería, Hermione fue soltada, aunque esta vez no terminó en el suelo y se ahorró la humillación de volver a caerse frente a ese hombre.

-¿No podrías ser un poco más delicado? –le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta en absoluto.

-Sí podría.

-¿Entonces?

El hombre no le respondió y siguió caminando como si nada. Cuando Hermione ya no pudo sentir el eco de sus pasos en la cueva, un sentimiento de desazón se apoderó de ella. Después de haber tenido compañía la idea de volver a estar sola y perdida en la oscuridad ya no le parecía tan buena como en un principio, además, no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle. Debía encontrarlo y lo lógico sería gritar su nombre, si lo supiera.

Aunque caminar seguía siendo tan doloroso como antes, Hermione era una mujer con una misión, además de salir de esa cueva con vida, tenía que encontrar a ese hombre que claramente sabía hacia dónde lo llevaban sus pies. Tres veces tonta por dejar que se fuera, tres veces muerta si no podía encontrarlo en los próximos minutos.

Siguió caminando, sin dejar de tocar la pared de piedra e intentando agudizar al máximo su visión con tal de captar siquiera la silueta del hombre. No estaba teniendo suerte y eso significaba que estaba nuevamente perdida.

No supo cuánto caminó, pero las ampollas que ya se estaban formando en sus pies a causa de la superficie áspera y fría tenían que ser indicadores de algo. Por si fuera poco, gracias a su tobillo, cubría la distancia de un paso normal en tres pasos a su nuevo ritmo.

'Mi rapidez de caracol va a ser lo que me va a sacar de ésta' pensó con sarcasmo 'si al menos tuviera mi varita.'

Desde el punto de vista de Hermione, la cueva no se acababa nunca y el hecho de que el dragón no apareciera tenía sus nervios destruidos ya que el más mínimo ruido hacía que su corazón comenzara a bombear sangre a litros por minuto. Tantos sobresaltos no podían ser buenos para una sola persona. En el tiempo que llevaba en la cueva estaba convencida de haber sentido más miedo que en toda su vida.

-Ahora me ves, ahora no me ves.

Hermione giró con tanta violencia su cabeza en la dirección de la cual venía la voz que su cuello hizo un horrible sonido al reacomodarse. Esa era la voz del hombre que la había estado guiando y venía de la derecha. Hermione tenía perfecta claridad que dejar la seguridad de la pared izquierda podría significarle con una certeza absoluta que se perdería y luego no tendría forma alguna de volver a retomar el camino que estaba siguiendo, pero si el hombre estaba del otro lado de la cueva…

Extendiendo ambos brazos para no tener un encuentro cercano con lo que fuera, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el camino que había seguido hasta el momento llegaba a una división de dos túneles y que a diferencia de lo que creía, el túnel por el que había estado caminando, si bien en un principio le parecía mucho más espacioso, ahora podía cruzarse en unos cuantos pasos.

La voz, y esa ridícula frasecita, habían salido del túnel de la derecha, por lo tanto Hermione volvió a pegarse a la pared izquierda del túnel y comenzó a caminar en busca del hombre misterioso. Después de varios metros sus ojos por fin fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la cueva y hasta le parecía distinguir con dificultad la otra pared del túnel. A medida que seguía avanzando, cada vez su alrededor se iba definiendo más, la razón de aquél extraño fenómeno quedó clara al ver una antorcha iluminando una pequeña parte de la desembocadura del túnel.

'No eran mis ojos, pero la luz es apreciada. ¿Dónde estará ese hombre?'

Caminó hacia la antorcha y se encontró con la dificultad de que estaba fuera de su alcance. Hermione detestaba que le pasaran este tipo de cosas. Era cierto que no era alta, más bien baja, pero no estaba del todo mal, estaba en la media de las mujeres que conocía y si bien tendía a rodearse de hombres mucho más altos, los Weasley por ejemplo, no poder alcanzar la antorcha le había recordado a una familia que tenía un lugar especial en su corazón y sobretodo a Ronald. ¿Qué sería de él?

Hizo lo que pudo y entonces un poco más para alcanzar la antorcha. La ropa que traía puesta se le rajó, así como la herida de su costado, que comenzó a sangrar.

Tratando de ignorar ambas cosas, Hermione levantó la antorcha lo más alto que pudo para iluminar lo más posible la cueva. No era lo que se estaba esperando.

Gracias a las maravillas del tacto Hermione pudo notar que los túneles por los que había estado antes no habían sido trabajados, en cambio lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante era una historia completamente distinta. Las paredes eran lisas, y hasta se podría decir que suaves. Enormes pilares, decorados de la manera más intrincada posible se levantaban orgullosos en el centro, formando un círculo, y a los lados, resguardando lo que eran sin lugar a dudas dos puertas. Para qué se necesitarían puertas en una cueva, de eso Hermione no estaba segura, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Fuera de los pilares, Hermione no podía ver mucha más de esa parte en especial de la cueva y por el momento, no estaba interesada. Las dos puertas le llamaban mucho más la atención.

Tomándose todo el tiempo que necesitaba, se acercó hacia la puerta que estaba más hacia la derecha. Flanqueada por dos pilares y otros cuántos que creaban una especie de camino hacia ella, Hermione se quedó admirando el dibujo a relieve que estaba grabado en la puerta. No podía decir que lo entendía, se trataba de runas que hasta la fecha no había tenido el placer u oportunidad de poder estudiar. Con la mano que tenía libre empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía la puerta, pero esta no se movió un centímetro. Siguió intentándolo durante algunos minutos sin resultados positivos y decidió caminar hacia la otra puerta y probar suerte.

La puerta de la izquierda también tenía grabados de runas en ella, pero a diferencia de la otra, una de sus puertas se encontraba entreabierta y Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizarse e investigar qué había tras ella.

'Por Lady Ravenclaw' pensó Hermione sin poder dejar sus ojos fijos en una dirección.

Detrás de la puerta de la izquierda estaba lo que no podía considerarse como otra cosa que el tesoro del dragón. Montones de artículos dorados resplandecían con la luz que la antorcha proveía y otros tipos de brillantes colores y ostentosos objetos asaltaban los sentidos de Hermione, quien en su vida había visto tanta riqueza junta. Atónita se acercó hacia un cofre que era del alto de sus rodillas y lo abrió para encontrarse con todo tipo de monedas, tanto de oro como de plata. En otro que estaba junto a ése, habían pinturas y en un tercero, cotas de malla de todos tamaños.

Hermione caminó entre los tesoros, notando cierto patrón de orden en ellos para luego encontrar algo que rompía los esquemas que había pensando en un principio. Su antorcha se estaba consumiendo y lo mejor sería dejar de intrusear en los tesoros ajenos y buscar una salida mientras contara con luz suficiente para ello. En una de las tantas vueltas que dio alrededor de armaduras de pie y todo tipo de alfombras que juntas valían más que su casa en la comarca de Norland, Hermione se encontró con un ordinario pedestal de madera el cual no estaba ni trabajado ni tenía oro o piedras preciosas incrustado en el. Sobre el pedestal había una espesa capa de polvo, al igual que ocurría con todos los otros objetos del tesoro, pero lo que llamó la atención de Hermione era un objeto sobre el pedestal.

'¿Podría ser?' pensó para si, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Al vivir entre muggles, Hermione no estaba bien entrenada en lo que a magia en general se refería, pero había visto más de una varita en su vida y se atrevía a concebir la esperanza de que lo que estaba viendo, fuera una. La tomó con cuidado sin sentir el cosquilleo que asociaba al poder de su propia varita. Decidida a no rendirse por no sentir el cosquilleo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en un hechizo sencillo.

-Lumos.

La punta de la varita se encendió y Hermione dio un saltito de felicidad que le abrió aún más la herida en el costado. Retorciéndose de dolor, se sentó en el suelo y procedió a curarse la herida. Después del segundo encantamiento la cueva comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor suyo. Estaba mareada y no lograba enfocar bien para seguir limpiando la sangre de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, respiró hondo y parpadeó lentamente para devolver la estabilidad al mundo. Sin muchos resultados, pero enfocando mejor, procedió a examinar su tobillo por primera vez y a bajar la hinchazón con otro encantamiento.

La sensación de mareo volvió con más fuerza, los interiores de Hermione se retorcían y los ojos se le cerraban sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Soltó la varita, apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y comenzó a respirar con fuerza. Tenía que calmarse, pero se sentía mal. La cueva le daba vueltas y esa sensación en su estómago sólo podía significar una cosa: vómito. Con asco vio como lo poco que había consumido, que era básicamente agua, se esparcía en el suelo de la cueva y antes de poder evitarlo, sus brazos cedían y ella caía al suelo, superada por el esfuerzo de usar su magia, agotada por los acontecimientos pasadas y sin energía por no haber comido en más de un día.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen.**


	5. Quinto Canto

Harry Potter pertenece a J

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Quinto Canto:**

**El hombre de la cueva**

_Una segunda gran batalla entre dragones y hombres encendió la tierra, dicen_

_Las montañas escupieron fuego,_

_Y las aguas se enardecieron._

_Los dragones, dicen, despojaron a los hombres del poder mágico,_

_Y es así dicen, que se fueron a las cálidas montañas,_

_Yaciendo hasta que los cielos se oscurezcan,_

_Y los dragones prevalezcan._

Los dragones preferían la oscuridad. Esto no significaba que tuvieran una aversión a la luz o que el sol les hiciera mal, al contrario se creía que como todos los reptiles, los dragones poseían sangre fría y por lo tanto necesitaban de la luz del sol.

Por lo que él sabía (y aquello no era poco), los dragones preferían la noche o la madrugada porque se trataba del momento ideal para robar sin ser notados en el aire. El problema era que no todos los dragones compartían el mismo patrón de conducta y mientras unos salían de noche, otros atacaban a plena luz del día.

En más de una ocasión se le ocurrió pensar que las bestias contaban con inteligencia o por lo menos personalidad, pero aquello era una gran estupidez, se trataba de bestias y a lo más que podían aspirar era al instinto.

Tenía que concentrarse, los dragones preferían la oscuridad, se sentían atraídos por los colores brillantes, he ahí la clara inclinación al robo de oro, plata y piedras preciosas. Comen carne y no viven en manadas. Era un conocimiento básico y popular. Después de una vida luchando contra aquellas bestias se daba cuenta que conocía poco de la mística, motivaciones o comportamiento de su oponente y volvía a preguntarse si no habría más sobre los dragones de lo que su padre y Sirius le habían enseñado. Si había algo más allá de la bestia. Imposible.

Harry palpó su varita con la mano derecha y se acomodó la espada que traía colgando en la espalda. Hacía años que no la usaba en la cintura, una cicatriz en su pierna le recordaba ese error todos los días.

Estaba cerca de la cueva de la bestia, podía sentir la pestilencia de la sangre seca y la carne pudriéndose, claro indicio de que el animal sólo estaba de paso; por extraño que le pareciera las cuevas de los dragones eran limpias, espaciosas y claramente llenas de tesoros. Este trabajo no representaría un problema. Si el dragón no estaba en su cueva principal la entrada a la temporal sería más simple y si la suerte lo acompañaba, podría tenderle una trampa con calma.

Tal y como se lo esperaba la cueva estaba vacía, apestaba hasta el punto de aturdirlo y era inusualmente pequeña. Se trataría de un dragón que no hubiera alcanzado su edad adulta o de una hembra y su cría. En su vida no se había topado nunca con una hembra, la verdad no sabía como distinguirlas, pero seguramente eran más pequeñas, era lo lógico.

Despejando su mente de hembras y crías de dragón, Harry comenzó a trabajar en cómo preparar la trampa. Cazar dragones era una profesión respetada, bien pagada y altamente peligrosa. De chico nadie le había preguntado que quería hacer de su vida, simplemente el legado de su padre le había sido pasado el día de su muerte y él nunca se había cuestionado el camino que le había sido impuesto.

La cueva en la que estaba no era la mejor para tender una trampa, la cámara en la que se encontraba era amplia, pero la entrada también lo era, el primer obstáculo. No había túneles y tampoco vegetación en la salida tras la cual esconderse. En pocas palabras, la cueva no tenía nada, ni el mínimo lujo, si es que así se podía llamar a las extrañas cosas que había encontrado en otras cuevas de dragones.

Decidiendo que una trampa no lo ayudaría mucho en su presente situación, Harry sacó su espada y apagó la luz que proyectaba la varita. Tendría que hacer esto a la mala manera, o como Sirius prefería llamarla, la divertida. Intentaría aturdir a la bestia y si la suerte estaba de su lado lo cortaría con la espada y saldría en una pieza de esta batalla. Si eso fallaba lo atacaría a los ojos y quemaría los residuos de carne pudriéndose para confundirlo y poder salir de la cueva para pelear con más espacio.

No supo cuánto tiempo esperó, pero los ojos se le cerraban y sus pies reclamaban por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba de pie. Eran estos momentos de espera lo que más le molestaba de cualquier cacería. Dudas asaltaban su mente y diferentes planes querían salir a flote y ejecutarse cuando ya no había tiempo para ellos. Sirius le había dicho toda la vida que no debía perder la concentración ni dejarse paralizar por el medio si quería salir con vida. Harry estaba bien entrenado, pero solía no pensar bien sus tácticas antes de atacar.

Sintió los pasos de la bestia acercarse, el olor pútrido de la carne escondía el suyo propio. No estaba seguro que tan cerca de la entrada de la cueva estaría, pero por seguridad reguló su respiración y con los músculos rígidos de tensión, saltó hacia delante, un haz de luz roja iluminó la cueva, un cuerpo se desparramó en el suelo.

Harry abrió los ojos no para ver mejor, sino que por la sorpresa. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder ¿todo había acabado? Nunca un dragón había caído al primer hechizo, menos con un simple aturdidor. Sin soltar la espada y siempre alerta, Harry hizo luz con su varita y rodeó a la bestia. No se trataba de un dragón, era pequeño en comparación con ese animal y en lugar de escamas tenía pelo.

Eso lo explicaba todo, al no ser un dragón aquello que le había extrañado no tenía otra razón de ser que la simple explicación de que era otra la bestia que se estaba comiendo al ganado de la aldea.

Decepcionado, Harry le cortó la cabeza a la bestia e incineró el cuerpo junto con la carne en descomposición. Eso evitaría que algún carroñero peligroso se asentara en la cueva y la aldea volviera a estar en riesgo.

Dos lunas atrás, la paz había vuelto a la comarca de Norland. Dos lunas atrás, la felicidad de la familia Granger se había roto para siempre. Dos lunas atrás, Lord Patil pudo asegurarle a la comarca que el dragón no volvería. Dos lunas atrás, un nuevo niño había nacido en Norland. Dos lunas atrás, Sarah Granger había dejado de comer. Dos lunas atrás, Dolores Umbridge celebraba con una copa de su mejor licor un plan bien ejecutado. Dos lunas atrás, Lady Patil se lamentaba por no haberse opuesto al plan de esa horrible curandera. Dos lunas atrás, los Weasley volvían a sentir el dolor de perder a una de los suyos ante un dragón. Dos lunas atrás, Ronald Weasley miraba el cielo maldiciéndolo por ser el medio de escape de la bestia, por no auxiliarlo a recuperar su vida, por saber dónde estaba Hermione y por burlarse de él y su dolor.

Dos lunas atrás, el corazón de Ronald Weasley se había hecho polvo.

Hacía dos lunas, Hermione Granger había muerto.

Pese al golpe, a la crueldad de la situación y los métodos barbáricos con que el problema de dragón había sido solucionado, la comarca de Norland había regresado a su rutina de todos los días como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El pan se preparaba como todas las mañanas, la institutriz de la comarca hacía su camino diario hacia los jardines donde las gemelas Patil eran educadas los días cálidos y la vida continuaba, tenía que.

Algunos hombres elevaban a Hermione Granger al grado de santa, otros no pensaban simplemente en ella y aquellos cuyo sacrificio más había dolido se mantenían en silencio llevando su duelo, era lo correcto.

Ronald Weasley no estaba reaccionando nada bien ante la situación. La noche del sacrificio no había sido capaz de volver por sus propios medios a su casa, menos aún de llevar a Sarah o cuidarla de los peligros que el bosque representaba para ellos. Tanto su fuerza física como la vital lo habían abandonado cuando su mente absorbió por completo la realidad. Había ido a luchar contra un dragón… y no pudo derrotarlo.

Fred y George lo habían encontrado. Con una antorcha y las varitas en mano, fueron sus voces las que lo sacaron de su estupor e hicieron reaccionar lo suficiente. Sarah estaba a su lado, hecha un ovillo, tiritando y durmiendo. Ron no quería pensar en todos los 'qué hubiera sido si' y así se lo hizo saber a sus hermanos mayores cuando estos abrieron la boca por primera vez. Fred se encargó de Sarah y George lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

Los dos días siguientes habían probado ser un completo infierno de inmensurable culpa, donde el dolor y la rabia danzaban entrelazándose y haciéndole casi imposible distinguir qué era lo que sentía. Lo que si estaba claro era que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, a diferencia de lo que había pasado con Ginny en este caso habían individuos a los que podía culpar por el destino de su amada y eso era justamente lo que planeaba hacer.

Su madre insistía en callar a los miembros de su familia cuando presentía que alguno de ellos estaba por decir el nombre de la chica y tal y como la costumbre y etiqueta lo indicaban, cada mañana había ido al claro donde Hermione fuera ofrecida en sacrificio para rezar por su alma y así ayudar a guiarla hacia el más allá para que no quedara esclavizada como un fantasma a vagar por el tierra de los vivos.

Ron sabía que era lo correcto acompañar a su madre en sus oraciones, así como sabía que toda su familia, hasta los gemelos, cuidaba lo que decía cuando él se encontraba cerca, pero sus esfuerzos no podían importarle. La verdad sus actividades cotidianas no capturaban su atención y por más que intentara dejar de pensar en ella, cada actividad la había consagrado hacia ella y ahora no estaba. ¡No estaba!

Un ruido de madera quebrándose sacó a los gemelos de la casa, pero al ver la figura de Ron que se alejaba por el camino zapateando y gesticulando furiosamente, hicieron como si nada y volvieron a entrar en la casa antes de que su madre se percatara de que Ron había vuelto a dejar sus deberes abandonados para ir a condolerse en el bosque.

-¿Cuándo crees que se la pase?

-No estoy muy seguro de que se le pase.

-Pero tú crees que él… como Charlie.

-No. Mamá no se lo permitiría, además… no podemos dejar que se vaya en su estado. Charlie era más grande que nosotros, pero Ron tuvo la mala fortuna de nacer después.

-¿Qué crees que digan los Patil si hacemos aparecer un par de ranas en su jardín? –preguntó George con una lobezna sonrisa.

Fred le respondió con otra y gritando una despedida, dejaron su casa.

A pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados era capaz de sentir a la perfección el espacio a su alrededor. Se encontraba sobre una superficie dura y tenía hambre, mucha. No quería abrir los ojos no solo por lo pesados que eran sus párpados, sino que también por el temor de lo que encontraría al abrirlos.

Obedeciendo a un instinto de supervivencia agudizado debido a las últimas horas de su existencia, Hermione intentó no mover un músculo y nivelar su respiración que poco a poco se iba agitando. A pesar de que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, en sus oídos resonaba con fuerza inaudita una respiración profunda y envolvente. La piel se le puso de gallina y los pelos del cuello se le erizaron. Abriendo los ojos lo menos que podía, Hermione se encontró frente a frente con escamas del color de la plata.

El grito se le quedó atrapado en la garganta y tuvo que agradecerle a las estrellas por ello, lo último que quería era despertar al monstruo. Hermione comenzó a incorporarse con cuidado y sin prisa, moviendo su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro para no hacer ruido innecesario. Cada latido, roce de la tela contra la piel y hasta sus parpadeos le parecían tan sonoros en su desesperado intento por ser silenciosa que un pequeño reacomodamiento de los huesos de su rodilla al flexionarla, la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y esperar el zarpazo de la bestia.

El zarpazo de la bestia… enormes garras destrozando su piel e interiores, garras tan duras como el acero surcando caminos en su cuerpo como si se tratara de tierna tierra para labrar. El zarpazo que acabaría con su vida. ¿Dónde estaba el zarpazo y por qué no terminaba su ansiedad de una buena vez?

Hermione no estaba segura si el cosmos la odiaba o no. Quizás el destino estuviera disfrutando de un día de campo con todo lo que le estaba poniendo en su camino, pero ella no estaba segura de que sus nervios resistieran mucho tiempo más. Callada, inmóvil, nerviosa y aterrada era una mezcla de ingredientes que sólo podían llevar a un resultado: grito, seguido de una carrera, seguido de una muerte dolorosa.

Con la paciencia de quien tiene su vida por delante, sus ojos recorrieron hasta la última escama del dragón en busca de señales, cualquier tipo de señal. Sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, aunque ella no tuviera idea qué era lo normal para un dragón, Hermione tragó un par de veces y a paso rápido caminó hacia la puerta donde había encontrado la varita. La magia era su único escape y ahora más que nunca culpaba a Dumbledore por haberse rehusado a enseñarle ataque y defensa. En ese tiempo ella había estado de acuerdo muy a regañadientes en que no los necesitaría y en la importancia de mantener la magia fuera del conocimiento de ciertos terratenientes. ¡Cuánto se arrepentía!

Ahora que estaba cerca de los pilares que formaban un círculo en la cueva, Hermione pudo apreciar el intrincado decorado que estos tenían. No les veía función alguna, pero no era el momento para estar cuestionándose ese tipo de cosas, por mucho que su curiosidad le pidiera examinarlos con mayor atención.

Echó un vistazo hacia el dragón, sus ojos seguían cerrados, eso era bueno. Ahora si no se distraía en el camino, entraría y saldría y luego, libertad.

A pesar de encontrarse en una situación donde su vida corría peligro incesante, Hermione no se encontraba con las fuerzas para preocuparse de eso por el momento. Al ir caminando se daba cuenta de que su tobillo aún seguía resentido, pero la herida en su costado había sido sanada a la perfección. De no haber sido por la magia, quizás hubiera muerto por otra causa y eso sí que sería patético. Nuevamente alterada al pensar en la precariedad de su vida, Hermione apuró el paso de manera poco precavida y cuando tenía la puerta a su alcance, tal fue su apuro al abrirla que un chirrido de metal poco engrasado inundó la cueva, resonando un par de veces más debido al eco.

No se quedó a ver el resultado de sus acciones. Pensando únicamente en encontrar la varita entre los tesoros del dragón, Hermione se enfrascó en una carrera por su vida. Dio vueltas alrededor de cofres, finas mesas, armaduras y otras tantas cosas que no tenía el tiempo de admirar. No podía recordar bien el camino que había hecho la primera vez que estuvo hurgueteando entre los tesoros, pero si no encontraba esa varita dentro de los siguientes minutos, tomaría una de las espadas de las armaduras y ella misma acabaría con su vida. Una solución bastante menos dolorosa.

La desesperación nubla el juicio y complica todo tipo de situaciones, al mismo tiempo, otorga una descarga de adrenalina y frenesí a la persona que la sufre que bien estos otros dos efectos pueden contrarrestar los primeros.

En el caso de Hermione, la desesperación la volvió más torpe y descuidada de lo que debía. Sus pies estaban pasando a llevar todo tipo de ruidosos artefactos y sus ojos, que recorrían frenéticos la cueva de un lado a otro no podían dar con nada que no fueran oscuras siluetas tenuemente iluminadas por una luz que no tenía tiempo de averiguar de dónde salía.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

Dos fuertes tiritones recorrieron la columna vertebral de Hermione desde el cuello hasta el final sin ayudarle en absoluto a entrar en calor. Esa no era la voz del hombre de antes, es más, aquella voz sonaba hostil y le daba en gigantesco presentimiento de que no querría conocer a su dueño.

Decidió ignorarlo, tambaleándose y tanteando con sus manos, que se habían vuelto más torpes que nunca, Hermione avanzó paso a paso determinada a hacerse de la varita y si llegaba a tal extremo, a herir al portador de aquella terrorífica voz.

-Te hice una pregunta y demando una respuesta, humana.

'¿Humana? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se refería a otro humano en forma tan general?' Nunca se había sentido cómoda con los hombres que se referían a las mujeres por su género, pero que le dijeran humana era un nuevo nivel.

Ignorando la voz con todas sus fuerzas y esperando no encontrarse a quien fuera que estuviera con ella a la vuelta de algún tesoro, Hermione se dio de lleno con un objeto puntiagudo. Como buena señorita dejó salir únicamente una exclamación de dolor y antes de bajar instintivamente a sobarse, sus manos se encontraron con el objeto de su dolor. Haciéndolo a un lado, el ruido distintivo de una ramita de madera alcanzó sus oídos y agradeciéndole a la santa providencia por la racha de buena suerte que tenía estos días, comenzó a buscar por el suelo, cual privada de vista, el instrumento que le brindaría una oportunidad de conservación.

-Me aburriste, humana.

Al sentir la voz detrás de ella, Hermione no pensó, simplemente reaccionó. Tomó la varita en una mano y jugándose el todo por el todo, partió corriendo en dirección contraria. Buscaba la puerta de la cámara en la que estaba con la esperanza de poder encerrar al extraño ahí dentro. La luz de lo que ella asumía era la parte principal de la cueva llegaba débilmente de la abertura de la puerta y sintiendo cómo una mano le rozaba el brazo, hecha un bólido atravesó la puerta y siguió corriendo hacia el túnel en el que había comenzado ese fatídico día.

Un gruñido feroz se amplificó un par de veces por el eco y a pesar de sostener la varita con todas sus fuerzas, Hermione supo que estaba corriendo en vano. No podía detenerse y tampoco lo haría, más la desesperanza se asentaba cada vez más en su corazón y el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

Aceleró el paso un poco más, pero sus pies dieron con una piedra y cayó al suelo. Se puso de pie en un instante, sin importarle las raspaduras que tenía tanto en las piernas como en los brazos. A riesgo de ser detectada con más facilidad hizo una luz con la varita y comenzó a utilizarla para ver dónde ponía sus pies. No podía darse el lujo de volver a caerse.

-¡Dije que me aburrí!

Una mano, grande, tomó a Hermione del brazo y la obligó a detenerse. Aunque sus piernas se negaban a dar un paso más, su mente le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que tenía que seguir corriendo y aún así tuviera que arrastrarse, ella no se dejaría vencer.

-¡Suéltame!

Aquella figura hizo caso omiso de su grito y comenzó a arrastrarla de vuelta hacia la cueva de los pilares. Recordando que tenía su varita, Hermione la alzó para defenderse iluminando a su captor con ella. De piel pálida, pelo rubio como el sol y ojos grises e inexpresivos, la expresión predatoria que tenía aquél hombre en su rostro se le grabó a fuego en la retina.

El hombre tomó su muñeca con facilidad y estaba por quitarle la varita cuando sus ojos resplandecieron peligrosamente y de un color que no podía ser normal. Ahora estaban fijos en su dedo anular, donde el anillo que Harry le había dado hace tantos años descansaba. Antes del sacrificio, el de Ron había ocupado el mismo lugar, pero Dolores Umbridge se lo había quitado con afán de recordarle que aquella vida no sería nunca alcanzable para ella.

Ejerciendo mayor presión en su muñeca, el hombre la soltó del otro brazo y le quitó el anillo sin ceremonia.

-La salida de la cueva no es en ese sentido.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarle, el hombre guardó su anillo en un bolsillo de su pantalón y exhibiendo la fuerza con la que contaba, la tomó por la cintura y se la echó al hombro.

-Volveremos al círculo de pilares y te quedarás ahí. Desobedéceme y te traeré a esta parte de la cueva para que no vuelvas más.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó despacio y temiendo saber la respuesta.

-Ya lo verás.

**Continuará**

Les tengo algunas noticias, la próxima actualización será en un par de días, debido a la demora de ésta y arreglé un par de detalles. La trova al comienzo de cada capítulo está arreglada, porque me había adelantado y en el primer capítulo, en la parte donde Sirius le cuenta a Lily qué pasó con el dragón, también hay ciertos detallitos arreglados. Nada grande, pero que luego esclarecerán cierto punto.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer.

**Ar-Nárwen**


End file.
